Phantom of the opera, Yami no matsuei
by Menea111
Summary: A mysterious phantom is haunting the most important opera of Japan. Hisoka and his partner have to catch him. But when the phantom gets interested in Hisoka, who will be the hunter, and who will be the prey?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the opera, Yami no matsuei.

Summary: A mysterious phantom is haunting the most important opera in Japan. He tries to help a young singer Maria Wong, to rise in society. And he gets very interested in the young inspector, charged to arrest him, Hisoka. Hisoka's hunt for the ghost begins, but who is really the prey, and who is the predator?

Okay, just to precise, Muraki is not the ghost but the opera director. No particular reason for this, I just needed someone to be the director.

**IMPORTANT: ****Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Chapter 1

Hisoka sighed in the car. Today, his boss assigned him and his partner Watari to a very difficult investigation: find the phantom of the opera. They received this order for Watari's experience, and Hisoka's intelligence and cold-blood. It was the time for him, who was young, to make a place at the police station. If they didn't fail, he would be considered as a true member of police. But if he failed…Hisoka tried to push away the pessimistic thought. Watari who was driving looked at him and smiled.

"We will do fine, Hisoka. Even if it's going to be difficult, I don't deny it."

"Thanks, Watari. You're right; I will concentrate on this case, and won't worry."

They finally came to the building. They entered and went to the director's office. Watari knocked and heard a brief "Enter". He opened an entered the office, which was a mess. The director, Kazatuka Muraki was sitting on his desk, obviously tired. He looked at the two men and made a sign for them to take a sit.

"Good morning, sir" said Watari. "My name is Watari Yutaka."

"Good morning, I am Hisoka Kurosaki."

"Glad to see you gentlemen" began the man with a sigh. "I hope you will get me rid of this living plea. It's had been months now, and no one can catch him."

"You can rely on us, sir" began Watari. "I will just ask you some questions about this ghost. First: we had been informed that this ghost was a nuisance, and read the report, but I want to know your point of view. What's happening exactly?"

"He obliges me to give him money every month, if I didn't, he spoils the rehearsals, threatens or even aggresses peoples. Once he even destroyed our diva's room…"

"Destroy? What do you mean by destroy?" Asked Hisoka.

"Well, it's a little exaggerated to say: destroy, but I'll explain. We have given an important role to our diva, Miss Tsubaki, but the phantom asked us to give it to Miss Maria Wong, a young singer. We didn't do it, and one evening, when Miss Tsubaki entered into her lodge, the walls were full of blood. And she found her dog dead in the center of the room."

"Are you sure it was the dog blood?" Asked Watari.

"Yes, we had called the police of course. And Miss Tsubaki was so upset, that she couldn't play. Then I had received a note that said: "Now you can give the role to Miss Wong except if you want more blood". I followed his orders."

"Don't you think that's Miss Wong has something to do in this?" Asked Hisoka.

"I do. But the police interrogated her, and she was apparently innocent."

"You said that he asked you to give her the role. Have you see him already?"

"No I never do. He always sends letters and seems to know everything that happens in this theatre. He threatens me and people who did something he didn't like. For example, one of the workers had stay a little longer in the opera after work. He was knocked out by behind and when he wakes up, he was near my office, and he found a letter which said: "This opera is my territory". I simply can't stand this anymore."

Muraki sighed, obviously depressed. Hisoka narrowed his eyes. Who can be this man? It was stupid to believe that it was a ghost of course. But the director seemed really distressed, and Hisoka wanted to help him. They finally left the director, to found their next witness/suspect: Maria Wong. But while they were walking, Hisoka suddenly saw something fell from nowhere: a letter. The young man looked everywhere and saw no one and nothing. Watari stopped when he saw what Hisoka was holding.

"What is that, Hisoka?"

The young man didn't answered, astonished by the letter:

_To __Hisoka Kurosaki,_

_Welcome to my opera_.

_I hop__e that you and your partner will stay a little longer than all the other fool that tried to catch me. The game is starting, and I am sure, that a young man like you, will give me a very interesting challenge. _

_With all my respect, _

_The phantom of the opera._

Watari and Hisoka looked each other, saying nothing. This phantom had spied on them, obviously since they entered this place. They continued to search Miss Wong, saying nothing. This man wouldn't stop them. Hisoka looked up, trying to see something, with no result. But someone was looking at him, with a smirk on his lips…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! This is the new chapter. ****I will ask you to be generous, like I said on my profile, English is not my mother tongue. And thanks to ToL-Lover for the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

**The three suspects.**

Watari and Hisoka were facing Miss Maria Wong, who was answering to their questions. Hisoka was silent. Watari was asking everything. He observed her, she didn't seem to lie.

"Have you heard of our arrival, Miss Wong?" Asked Watari.

"No sir! We know that the police came here, but we don't know who and when! Oh please sir; I really don't understand why this…Man or ghost is interested with me! I…"

"Did he send you letters?"

"Yes sir. I already showed everything, the police took them."

"Ok. Then, just tell us, was it love letters? I don't want to get in your private life but…"

"No" assured Maria. "No, it's only letters of encouragement. He told me to continue, that he will help me to have a place in his opera, sometimes he gives me some advices. It's almost like he was…A protector or a teacher…He is always respectful and kind in those letters. He says it's because of his love for music that he helps me. He says that the opera will be better with me as a diva. But he doesn't seem in love with me."

"We will see those letters. If you have anything to tell us, please, do. But we don't want you to leave the city for the time of this investigation."

"Ok. Good luck sirs."

They left the room. Hisoka was thinking about the letter. Did the phantom write that kind of things to her? No. The one he received was polite but threatening in a way. The game starts. Yes, it wasn't innocent to say something like this.

"What do you think about the girl, Hisoka?" Asked Watari.

"I think she says the truth. But maybe I am wrong. She seems as nervous as the director. But maybe she knows how to fool everyone, for now, I'll believe what she said and just keep an eye on her."

"Well, I'll trust you! Now, we have to see the diva, Miss Tsubaki."

At the very moment Watari said those words, they heard a loud scream. They ran and finally found a young woman Miss Tsubaki, on the stage with some dancers. Rehearsals were taking place. But in the center of the room, a projector had fallen, near the diva. She could have been really hurt. Hisoka ran toward her, and before he could place a word, she screamed again:

"This can't continue! I quit! I stop everything! You should have stopped all this since a long time!"

She was talking to Muraki, who was looking at her, obviously annoyed and tired. She continued her ranting, without seeing Hisoka or Watari.

"You should have called the police again! If you are not able to…"

"The police is here, so please, calm down, Miss Tsubaki" finally replied Muraki.

She finally saw the two men. Hisoka was stunned. The director was really not lucky. With a phantom, and such bitch for diva, life was certainly not easy.

"Well, it was about time! I hope you would do better than your predecessor! Really, is it that difficult to arrest somebody! I could have been hurt, and this man has something against me! And…"

"We have questions for you, Miss. So please follow us" said Hisoka, more and more annoyed.

She finally followed the two men and they began to talk in her room.

"First, we want to know what sort of attacks or threats he had make against you" asked Watari.

"Everything he can. He sends me threatening letters; he killed my dog and destroyed my room! He spoils every rehearsal, and even one of the representations! He write to the director to make him fire me and takes this Wong bitch instead of me! As if I was nothing! This little whore is the one behind that, I am sure of it! She is jealous of me, and she wants to take my place, but have not enough talent. So she makes all this."

"Have you ever done anything that could make you enemies?" Asked Hisoka.

"Oh sweetheart, I am famous! A lot of people are jealous! But the one behind this is Maria Wong."

She looked seductively at Hisoka. He was exactly the type she liked. Once this was over, Hisoka left the room, his blood was boiling. Watari looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Hissed Hisoka.

"You have quite a success with women! Tsubaki was interested."

"I am beginning to understand why the phantom wants her out of here! She is so…The way she talks about Maria Wong…I mean, she is maybe a suspect, but this girl seems really sweet."

"Yes the Diva is not a really kind and sweet girl. But what do you want…"

They returned to the stage, they still have people to interrogate. When they were finally at their destination, Maria Wong was there. A woman, the chorus chief, was standing next to her, and was talking to Muraki:

"If your diva left, maybe Miss Wong can sing…"

"Okay, if I had someone able to sing it will be alright" sighed Muraki.

The orchestra conductor told her what to sing and the music started. When she sang, Hisoka, Watari, and a lot of people were astonished. She was truly good. Even Muraki was stunned. Her voice, clear, sounded like the voice of a dream. When she was over, Muraki gave her the role of Miss Tsubaki. Watari walked toward him.

"You look like you heard her for the first time. You say she already sings when the phantom…"

"Yes sir" answered Muraki. "But she hadn't sung that's well! She was good, but not as much as now! She made progress! I keep her."

"This will satisfy the phantom" continued Watari.

"I know, but for once, it's not him. I need someone, and Miss Wong is perfect."

"You should really make her the diva, sir" suggested Hisoka.

"Hum…Well, I leave you here sirs, if you allow me. I have work" concluded Muraki.

He left. Above them, the mysterious figure they were searching was smirking. He was finally making Maria's career! She was quite important to him. She was the one he chose for his opera, she was his student, the one who will be soon the diva of his work, his masterpiece! Beside, she was truly sweet. He liked those people. He remembered the night when he first met her…But time wasn't for memories! This young inspector here was really interesting and he seemed to understand faster than a lot of people. He already saw that Tsubaki didn't deserve the honour of being here, unlike Maria. He decided to give him something more than a simple letter. Yes he deserved more…He smirked again and returned to his lair.

The night, Hisoka was home. This would be complicated. And it was only the beginning. But how this man could hide in the opera without being seen or found? And this letter he sent to him…It was giving him chills. Watari and he had worked late. They had read every letters Maria gave to the police, the one received by Tsubaki and the director. The ones addressed to Muraki and the diva were polite but sometimes really frightening. It was almost as he thought being the real chief of the opera, that he had every right on those people. Those addressed to Miss Wong was sweeter. Almost like some teacher writing to his student. Maybe he really thought himself as her guardian angel. It happened sometimes. Some mad peoples were protecting someone, by some sort of love, and used any ways to "help" their protégé. The young man began to sleep, his dream haunted by a beautiful voice and a mysterious shadow.

The next day, him and Watari investigated on Maria's past. She had obviously no mental problems, never committed anything wrong. She was a quiet girl, making music studies, and who worked since one year in the opera. And the phantom was there since a longer time. For Hisoka, it wasn't her. It was too simple, and this case was far from being simple.

"Maybe Tsubaki herself. I mean, she could do that to make herself a reputation of persecuted diva. Or the director. This story of ghost had attracted peoples. They are frightened, but they are really curious about this story."

"Yes maybe…But the director seems really exhausted…I don't know. We will see."

They searched again. Miss Tsubaki was from a rich family, never committing anything wrong, she was working in the opera since almost three years. She was already famous. Beside, Hisoka thought that someone like Tsubaki, convinced that she had so much talent, wouldn't even think of doing anything else except singing, being treated as a princess and look at her admirers. The director had made great studies. He was a widow, and had no children. Nothing really interesting for the investigation. They decided to go to the opera and interrogate everyone else.

They warned the director that everyone would have to submit to the interrogatory, and searched for the employees. The rehearsals were taking place, Maria Wong as the diva. Everyone was listening to her with admiration or envy. They began to ask questions to a man who was working on the light, when they heard a scream. It was a woman. They runned in the direction of the scream. It was a woman who was cleaning; she was standing stiffly, facing a wall. Here, a red mask was painted. It was not really large, but it was clearly fresh. And it was painted with blood. Written with blood too, there was a message:

_Dear Hisoka_

_Good luck for the chase. Be careful. I could be soon the hunter. Hope you will stay here for long._

_Phantom of the opera._

Hisoka shivered. Watari looked concerned. He ordered that no one approach this place, and called the laboratory, to make analysis, and hoped that it wouldn't be human blood…Hisoka was almost unable to move first. He soon regained his cold-blood, though. When the men of the laboratory were here, Watari talk privately with Hisoka:

"Be very careful. This don't please me at all…"

"Do you think I am happy with it?" Hissed Hisoka.

"No of course, but this phantom seems to be interested in you. This can be dangerous. And helping too…"

"You mean that it can help me to get near him?"

"Yes, but I don't want this to get a twisted game"…Murmured Watari.

Near them and unseen, a shadow was standing, laughing silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here, the third chapter,**** I have some little problems to connect myself, so I am a little late. Sorry! Okay, so this fan fiction will be more based on the book, not the movie. I will recommend to everyone the book, which is better. **

**I have two review****s for the chapter two! Thanks a lot!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story**** is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Chapter 3

Hisoka and Watari had continued to investigate all the week. They interrogated everyone, but it was still a mess. Hisoka didn't receive anything from the phantom again. Accident occurred, but never at the time of the rehearsal. Hisoka was sure that the phantom wanted to let Miss Wong sing. Maybe he was there, somewhere, listening. They already go upstairs, but they never found him.

The evening of the representation, Hisoka and Watari were there. A lot of people were excited, or joyful, that they looked really serious and worry compared to them. They were looking everywhere, searching for _him._ Hisoka almost lost his concentration when he heard Maria sing though. Everyone was entranced; she had such a beautiful voice! But he continued to be careful, even if a part of him highly doubted that he would do something wrong when his "student" was having her moment of glory. And he was right. When it was finished, everyone was applauding, and nothing happened. Hisoka was almost…disappointed. He almost wanted this man to come. He wanted to confront him. He and Watari applauded.

"Hisoka, I will talk with the director. You, go and talk with Miss Wong, okay?" Proposed Watari.

"Okay, we will retrieve to the entrance."

Hisoka found the room of Maria full of people, congratulating her. She had a genuine smile on her lips. Hisoka smiled. He hoped that she wouldn't have anything to do with it. She was so kind. It was always sad to see someone kind and talented doing something to destroy themselves. He suddenly saw somebody standing near the door, with a serious face. He didn't know this man. But something about him was strange. He was tall, brown haired, and had glasses. Finally, when everyone was gone, he entered the room.

"Good night Miss Wong, my congratulations for tonight, it is a success."

"Oh I'm glad to see you, inspector. I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I have some questions for you. Did the phantom came to see you?"

She suddenly almost stopped to breath. Hisoka smiled. He was right. He suspected it since she was more talented. After all, he doubted that great advices for singing would be given only by letters. And beside, this man was certainly someone with a big ego. He would do the honour for someone to see him. She finally talked.

"Y…Yes. He…Comes almost every day, the evening, when I am alone. He teaches me how to sing and act. Sometimes he really sends me advices only by letters. I have never seen his face. He is always wearing a mask. There are a lot of rumours about it. A man who was working here saw him briefly. The director doesn't believe him. But I do."

"His mask is like the one he drew on the wall?"

"Yes. He is very tall, that's all I can say. I never really look at him. It makes him angry, I don't know why."

"Why didn't you say this to the police"

"Because I fear him! And I was afraid that they wouldn't believe me. And beside…It would be like a betrayal. He had helped me a lot. But you…You already guessed, so there is no need to hide it."

She sighed. Hisoka was going to talk again when he heard some screams. He ran out, and saw some peoples looking at the stage. Just a few meters above the stage, the one floor where the ballerinas were dancing ten minutes ago, a body was like floating. It was one of the workers, who were hanged. Hisoka ran to the stairs which leads above the stage, and suddenly saw him.

Like a shadow, he was tall, as Maria said, and was wearing a mask, that covered almost all his face, except the mouth and the jaw. He had brown or dark hair, Hisoka couldn't really know and didn't really care for now. He took his gun out, the man smirked, and disappeared in the shadows. Hisoka followed him, decided not to let such a chance escape. They continued this little chase, the man only showed himself from time to time like he wanted Hisoka to follow him. They finally reached the roof. Hisoka was keeping his guard. After all, this man considered this like a game. He had to be very prudent. He was now under the sky; the lights of the city were giving him a good visibility.

"Where are you" hissed Hisoka in a barely audible whisper.

But it seems that the phantom had very good ears. He appeared behind Hisoka, and before, the young man could do anything, he was encircled by the man's arm, a gloved hand on his mouth, and his gun was thrown away. He trashed violently against him, but the phantom's grip tightened. Hisoka heard a laugh, and felt his breath on his neck. His eyes widened, and tensed even more, if it was really possible.

"Here, my little inspector, you are trapped" whispered the phantom.

"You…Get off of me!" Screamed Hisoka

"No way, since you entered this opera, you accepted the game. And I have something to propose you."

He approached his lips of Hisoka's ears, caressing softly the sensitive skin. Hisoka blushed and trashed madly at this. What was this man doing? He heard a soft laugh again.

"If you can find Miss Wong and free her, I'll let you bring her away from my lair. If you don't, then…"

He chuckled again, and licked the inspector's ear. Hisoka trashed violently, especially, when the man's lips was approaching his neck. But suddenly, the grip disappeared, and the man too. He searched everywhere, but simply cannot found the phantom. He suddenly remembered his words: Maria!

He took his gun, ran to her room and found it empty. A letter was on her desk:

_I have__ taken her! Now my dear Hisoka, I am waiting for you._

_The phantom of the opera_

His skin turned white. He had been warned, and he hadn't been able to protect her! He had to found Watari, and go to Maria's research.

"You are looking for Maria Wong?"

Hisoka turned to the voice, and saw the man who was tall, brown haired, with glasses. He was still serious and worried too.

"She had been taken by the ghost. We have to found her."

"You know this man? What…"

"My name is Tatsumi, and I do know him, and I want to stop him from doing any harm. If you want my help, I'll offer it to you."

"O…Ok, just, help me to found the entry of his lair…"

He was having a lot of questions, but he couldn't loose any time. The man led him to the mirror of the room.

"I am sure he entered from here. But there is certainly some mechanisms."

They searched, and finally found it. A way was now open. Hisoka looked at the man:

"Please, go and find Watari, my partner. Tells him I am here."

"I have to come with you…"

"No. You are a civilian, just find my partner, he has to know. He is certainly at the entrance of the building. Go!"

He entered the secret and dark corridor. The mirror was closed automatically. He advanced inside, holding firmly his gun. He breathed hardly. Maybe the man was a traitor and had sent him into a trap. But he had no choice. He had to find her.

At the same time, Tatsumi was writing something beside the phantom letters. Indication for the police, to find them. He had to accompany this young man. He was certainly the phantom's true goal. If he only knew what was waiting for them! He finally entered in the corridor too, and ran to find Hisoka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here the fourth chapter! Please review!**** Tell me if I make mistakes, but don't bash me please. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Watari was more than angry and frightened. He found a note, which was saying that Hisoka was at the pursuit of the phantom, to find Miss Wong who was kidnapped by the phantom of the opera. But he didn't know where he had gone! There was no indication. He had called help, cops were coming. This was a kidnapping, Hisoka should have prevented him, and they would have rescued the girl together. But more than anything, he was worried.

"Hisoka, where are you?"

Hisoka was now in the dark corridor with Tatsumi. He still didn't know if he was a friend or no, but for now, he preferred to trust him. The two men were searching for _his _lair. They were in a sort of secret labyrinth. He wondered how this was built but he didn't ask to the man, who was obviously very concentrated and stressed. His jaw was tightly clenched, and Hisoka realised, that it was the same with him.

Finally, they reached a sort of river. Tatsumi put his legs in the water and walked. Hisoka followed him.

"Sir, did you know where we are going?"

"Yes. I already came here. But I always failed to enter his house. It's full of trap."

"Why don't you call the police? You…"

"It's very complicated. I had made a sort of pact with him. Breaking it would have made a lot of people die. But for now, silence, he might hear us if we talk too much."

Hisoka growled but didn't say anything. It was true. And he wanted to avoid being trapped by the phantom, remembering what happened on the roof. He shivered when he thought about it. He could almost feel the man's tongue against his ear again. He blushed, and was quite happy that Tatsumi wasn't looking at him.

They finally reached the 'house'. It was a sort of big building, surrounded by the river. There were very tiny windows, which made impossible any entry for a human being able to reach them. Light was escaping from them, showing that someone was living here. No sign of any door.

"How did he build that?" Whispered the young man.

"It's just under the opera. He drew the plans for construction." Replied Tatsumi.

"What? The phantom…"

"Yes, he is a very talented man. He made any proof for this place disappears."

"But…"

"No more questions, we have to find an entry."

Hisoka silently nodded. They walked around the building, trying to find a door, or anything else. Hisoka finally found an entry. A tiny hole in the wall, large enough though, to let them pass. He called Tatsumi. The hole was almost all hidden by the river, but it led to the inside of the house. They entered.

The phantom was smiling. He was inside with Maria. She was sitting on a chair, not moving, knowing it was useless. She had tried to escape, with no results. She had spent all the time with him to sing, he was teaching to her again, like he had done in her room before. He accorded her a pause, and she was thinking about the inspector.

The ghost said he was going to come for her. And Maria feared that the phantom would kill him. She looked at him. The ghost was now very happy. He was talking to himself, and she couldn't hear what he was saying.

The phantom was impressed. They had done quite well to find him. But this was not enough.

"So Tatsumi, you helped him. Well this will add more excitement to the game."

"Sir, whispered Maria, please, don't hurt…"

"Don't be so suspicious Maria. I only want fun!"

He had smirked to her, and she closed her eyes. He turned away from her, and his smirk vanished. He was lying. No, he didn't only want fun. But he couldn't say it. He suddenly heard something, a tiny bell rang, and he grinned. They were in his lair, trapped. He had made himself a sort of alarm, to know when people entered in his house. He took Maria by the arm, and walked to his secret room, or to say better, his torture chamber.

Hisoka and Tatsumi found themselves in the dark. Once they entered his lair, the two men had walked quite unsure of where they were going to, but suddenly, they find themselves trapped in a really dark room. And suddenly, lights were surrounding them. Tatsumi turned pale, understanding their situation.

There were glasses everywhere, and there was only an artificial tree with a rope. The reflections of the mirrors were making the illusions that they were in a sort of forest. He and Hisoka were condemned. He hadn't let any indication to the police; fearing what could happen if he did. He remembered the pact he had made too well for that…

But he had led the young inspector to his death, he couldn't bear this thought. He looked at him; the young man seemed so confused. He decided to tell him what was happening. He would be frightened, but it was better than ignorance in this case.

"It's a torture" explained Tatsumi. "It's going to be hot here. So hot that we are going to lose our minds. We are going to have no shadow, no water, anything. He will let us here or days. We will become mad and hang ourselves with the rope, if we don't die from lack of water. I have seen this before." (Author note: This is in the book)

"What!"

"Welcome to my home."

They heard this suddenly and almost jumped of surprise. In a way, Hisoka was upset of himself. He wasn't supposed to be that nervous; he had to keep control, like every cop do. They couldn't know from where the voice was coming. But they perfectly knew it came from the phantom. Tatsumi felt almost relieved. If the phantom was talking to them, he still had a chance to convince him to let the inspector go with the girl. Hisoka was having the same thought. But for Maria and Tatsumi, who tried to help him. The voice continued.

"I see, my dear inspector that you failed."

"I didn't!" Growled Hisoka loudly. "I still have chances to…"

"No, once you fall in the torture chamber, it's impossible to do anything. You lost. And You Tatsumi, I see you are still interfering with me."

"This had to stop, Tsuzuki! You killed a man…"

"Oh It's had been ages that I didn't hear my name!"

Hisoka's eyes widened. Tsuzuki. It was the phantom's name! Obviously, Tatsumi could tell him a lot. If only they survived. He was going to open his mouth, but he was interrupted again by the voice:

"So now, as you failed, I am going to do what I was planning in this case."

Suddenly, a gas was invading the room. They heard Maria scream. What was happening to her? Hisoka was really scared for her now. Tsuzuki had planned everything. Hisoka realised now that the phantom never envisaged the possibility for him to won. He was too strong.

Hisoka and Tatsumi tried not to breathe it but it was useless of course. They struggled against the urge to sleep that the gas created, but in vain. It was a powerful sleeping gas. They heard Maria's scream again before they totally succumbed to darkness, and fell on the floor. Tsuzuki smiled. He turned to Maria who was screaming and brought her away. He didn't need her in this place anymore.

**I didn't make a lot of suspense about Tsuzuki being the phantom, because it was evident, but I hope you enjoyed. ****I'll try to be fast for the next chapter. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi! The fifth chapter! So I hope you will like and review.**

**To ElementistMagicAkua: Don't worry, I have no intention of using the torture chamber only for sleeping gas! I just want to keep it for later, because I want to make this fic a little long, so there will be the torture, just wait a little!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Hisoka woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to rub his head but cannot. He opened his eyes and realised that he was bent to a chair. He was in a dark room, which was only in the light of candles. This room had no windows and was totally unknown by him. He suddenly saw something in the center of the room: a coffin. What was that for! There were a lot of books, and it was well decorated, so this coffin was really strange here. _Where am I? _

He tried to grasp memories of what happened, and finally remembered everything. It was the phantom lair! Suddenly, Hisoka heard a dark voice:

"Finally you are awake!"

His eyes widened and he turned in the direction of the voice. There he was the phantom! The tall and dark figure stalked toward him. Hisoka wanted to scream, his frustration of being trapped on this chair getting stronger but he stood his ground. He was not a frightened boy, but an inspector! The man, Tsuzuki, if he remembered well, finally stopped when he was finally near Hisoka, facing him. He smirked.

"I am glad to see you here. This had been really a long time that I wanted to see you."

Hisoka remained silent, even if he wanted to burst out. He preferred to hear this man rather than being heard. With such a crazy man, it was certainly better. Tsuzuki lowered his face until it was at a few centimetres from Hisoka's, who clenched his jaw. Tsuzuki began to caress his cheek and nuzzled his neck lightly, before licking it. The young inspector blushed and stiffened. He couldn't do anything against it! The man kissed and nipped on his neck, and Hisoka couldn't help but, in all his disgust, he felt quite excited by this.

The man stopped and takes out a knife from his pocket. Hisoka's eyes widened, and breathed a little faster. The man laughed.

"I may use that's on you…"

He put the knife on Hisoka's face, and lowered it to his neck and finally his chest.

"But not now…"

He cut the rope that was bending Hisoka, who stood almost immediately, but before the boy could do anything, Tsuzuki was behind him, and twisted his arm. Hisoka yelped.

"If you try anything, I will be really cruel. My torture chamber is not only for sleeping gas."

He released Hisoka, and appeared before him. The young inspector was stunned. This man was really fast! Tsuzuki extended his hand to him, but Hisoka didn't take it. He looked at it quizzically, without saying anything.

"Come, Hisoka, we have to discuss some matters, but we don't have to starve."

The young wasn't responding, so Tsuzuki takes his arm and, instead of twisting it, he turned Hisoka on himself, to have his back facing him, and grabbed him, like on the roof. Tsuzuki liked to feel the warmness of the boy against him. It was really addicting. He murmured again at the boy ear.

"Come with me and you'll know what's happened to the others."

Hisoka nodded. He knows that accepting something from a kidnapper wasn't a good idea, but he needed to know what's happened to Maria and Tatsumi. So when the man frees him from his grip, he accepted his hand and let him lead him. They walked to a sort of dining room. There was a table, not too small, not too big, with two candles, and meals already prepared. Tsuzuki seat at the table, and Hisoka did the same, in silence, more and more nervous. This man was really mad. It was the first time he was in such a situation. He had already been in action, but with other cops, and not on serious investigation. Here, he was alone, without his gun, with a man stronger and…

"You don't eat?"

Tsuzuki's voice interrupted his thought. He looked at him. He then noticed for the first time, that the man wasn't wearing a mask. And he looked perfectly normal. His skin wasn't pale or too tanned, he had normal brown hair, his lips and eyes were well made. His eyes were violet though. But except that, nothing was horrible, he looked like anybody else. And he was quite handsome. Hisoka reprimanded himself at this thought, and answered:

"Do you think I am a fool? I am not going to eat your food."

"Hisoka…If I wanted to kill, you would be in the torture chamber. And I would watch you having a painful and slow death. Looking at someone being poisoned isn't very funny. So eat, it's not poisoned."

Weirdly, Hisoka believe that it was a good proof. But still he sniffed it a little, and looked at it suspiciously. We never know…Tsuzuki sighed and switched their plates. Hisoka looked at it. Tsuzuki had already begun to eat the food so it wasn't poisoned. He eat all the food fast, he was hungry. Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled. This time it was a real smile. It had been ages that he had eaten with somebody. He missed company sometimes, here under the opera, but leaving wasn't an option.

"Where are the others?" Asked Hisoka

"Well, maybe I can tell you. Miss Wong is in her room, she will sing tonight."

"But I heard her scream…"

"Yes she was screaming for you! I need her to stay in the opera, not in my lair; she was here only to trap you. Tatsumi is in the opera too."

"He is okay?"

"Yes, he is just worried for you and your partner."

"My…Wait! What are you saying?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Exclaimed Tsuzuki in a mocking tone "well, he had disappeared, like you. But he is somewhere else."

"Where is he?" Screamed Hisoka

The young man had jumped on his feet and was now looking at the man with all his rage. He didn't care now if this man can kill or else, he wanted to know where Watari was. Tsuzuki smirked.

"We are going to continue our game. If you win, I will tell you where he is, and you can go with him. If you loose, I will have the right to do something very special."

"I don't want to play to your fucking games!" Hissed Hisoka;

"Oh but you don't have the choice! You can't go, and you won't find your partner except if I told you where he is."

Hisoka breathed in and out to calm himself. He nodded.

At the same time, Watari woke up in a strange room. He was in a sort of forest. Every trees were having a rope. Where was he? He rose on his feet. No one around, he walked and then realised that's he was surrounded by mirrors.

"It's fake, muttered the policeman. It's mirrors. There is only one real tree."

He found what he was searching. He swiped his face with his hand. He was sweating. It was incredibly hot here! He began to feel thirsty. He searched for water or for a door, but he found nothing. He began to realise in what sort of trap he had fall in. But who put him here? Why? He sat on the floor, his heart beating fast with the panic growing in him. He tried to calm down, and remembered what's happened.

_Flashback _

_Watari was searching with others cops any traces of Hisoka or Miss Wong. They separated and he was alone. Suddenly, he had heard a chuckle. He turned, and saw a shadow. Him! The phantom! He ran after him, the man was going lower in the building, he called the others, but he suddenly felt someone behind him, and before he could do anything, he was collapsing._

Yes! It was certainly the phantom who brought him here! But then, where were Hisoka and Maria Wong?

Watari began to sweat and felt more and more nervous. The growing heat was almost unbearable! He had to do something, he tried to break the mirrors, but he didn't have his gun anymore. He tried with his fist, but they were unbreakable. Damnit! He took off his shirt to make it more bearable.

Watari began to feel really nervous and frightened, cold sweat was running down his back, he didn't know what to do, and the thirst and the heat were making impossible any reflection. He tried again and again to get out, to break mirrors, the floor, to reach the ceiling, but he could do nothing, and the heat was unbearable, and all those tree with those ropes, a taunting image of space when he was confined in such a little room! He felt like he was here since hours. And he wasn't really wrong. He screamed his partner's name, he screamed for help, but nothing was coming. He wanted to act calmly, like a policeman was trained to do normally, but this wasn't normal! He wasn't in an ordinary situation! He wasn't having his gun, he wasn't having any communication, he couldn't have any water, no indication of time, and he was going to die without even knowing where he was! He couldn't understand, he was alone in this fucking hot hell of forest!

He screamed gain, like a crazy man, not a scream of help, but a scream of fear, of anger. The torture chamber was making effects.

Hisoka sighed when Tsuzuki explained the rules:

"Well, this is very simple, I will ask you to guess something about me, for example, why do I live here, and you have to find. Then you will ask me to guess something about you and I'll try to find. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I will begin. Why do you think I want to protect Miss Wong?"

Hisoka closed his eyes. Damnit! He doesn't want to play! He thought about the question. He knew that Maria was a talented singer. She was kind and timid. She said that the phantom was acting like a teacher or a father; a sort of protector. He wanted to protect her then? It was right that she was someone who makes a lot of people wanting to protect her, because she seemed so fragile and nice, but this man? He remembered what he had thought when he was investigating with Watari. Some loony or psychopath could think they were guardian angels. Maybe it was that.

"You…felt protective about her and…You choose her for her talent. She is sweet, you like that…And you don't like Miss Tsubaki, so it does make want to protect her more. You think she needs someone to protect her against the others."

"Hum…Well done! I didn't expected less, but still, it's good! Then now…"

But he was interrupted by scream, a ghostly scream. He smiled. The torture chamber was living when it was full of screams. Usually, nothing was heard, but when the one locked was screaming really loudly, it could be heard. Hisoka ran in the direction of scream, Tsuzuki followed him slowly. The young man was now in front of the torture chamber, which couldn't be opened from where he was.

Hisoka tried to find the entry. It was Watari, he was sure of it! He called him, but he didn't responded. He remembered when he was in this chamber, he remembered what Tatsumi said. And then he remembered what the phantom said:

"_My torture chamber is not only for sleeping gas."_

He understood that he had been lucky that the phantom had wanted him for a game. Because he had let him live!

"It's useless. Only I know how to open it…"

"Let him go!" Screamed Hisoka

"If you won the game!"

"I don't want to play on his life, let him go, it's between you and me!

"No, replied Tsuzuki. He wanted to find you, then I had make him came here. He can be grateful. So now, we continue. If you want your partner back and alive, we may continue…"

Hisoka gritted his teeth. He doesn't have the choice, loosing wasn't an option…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi ! The sixth chapter, you will know more about Tsuzuki's life.**** Sorry for the late, I was having a lot of homework.**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially gurnius for thinking about Hannibal Lecter, it's inspired by this movie "The silence of the lambs", and I'm glad that someone understood it. Beside, it's the longest review I get! And about a beta reader, yes I think about finding one. Just give me time.**

**Tsuzuki's life is vey inspired from the book, read it, it's great! **

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Hisoka took a breath in and finally continued the game, asking something to Tsuzuki.

"So, my question is this one: why do you think I have been put on this case?"

"Easy, you keep your cool even when it's dangerous, you are young but intelligent, and they know that."

"Well…Right."

"Now, my turn, why do you think I have chosen to live here?" Asked Tsuzuki with an evil grin.

Another scream for the torture room came, and Hisoka was feeling more and more frightened for Watari.

"You…It's because of your passion for music. Beside you…You drawn the plans, it was easy to make a hidden lair here."

"Huhu…You failed…"

Hisoka's already pale skin turned whiter. He lost! He just lost! What was going to happen? Tsuzuki approached him with an insane smile. Hisoka backed away, and found himself cornered against the wall. His breath stopped, when he heard another scream. He couldn't help this time.

"WATARI!"

Hisoka screamed, desperate to help him, to let him know at least that he wasn't alone. But no answer.

"He can't hear you, my little Hisoka. Now, he is going to stay here, while you come with me…"

"What? No, free him!"

"No way…You just failed. I have given you a chance."

"You…Monster! I swear you won't get out of this easily."

Hisoka was surprised to see Tsuzuki stiffen at those words. He didn't show his surprise, and continued to glare at him. He didn't understand why those words affected him. Did he feel threatened?

But it wasn't the threat which hurt Tsuzuki. It was another word. The one he had heard all his life…

Monster…

A little boy was staring at the window. Outside, children were playing. He longed to go with them. But it was simply impossible. They would have run. Tsuzuki tried to concentrate on his homework. He didn't go at school; his father was paying a teacher to home-schooling him. He couldn't approach the others, because he was a monster.

Little Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, as the playful screams were louder. Sometimes, he wondered if they weren't coming near to play just to taunt him, but no, they were frightened. His teacher was frightened, his father too. Even his mother was frightened.

So he was working, he was studying. Because when he was working well, it was those time when he didn't feel the others glaring at him, spying on him. When he was good for something, his mother seemed a little less disgusted. But the most important, he was in his own world, he was occupied with something, which kept him from feeling the constant pain he was going through.

He didn't have a lot of toys. His father rarely bought him something, saying that he had to concentrate in his study. But Tsuzuki was sure it was because his father hated him. He was sure too that if his parents didn't beat him or killed him, it was because he was too powerful.

Yes, the power. It was making his life a living-hell. He could move things without touching them, and sometimes, when he was angry, he could create fire, but it was hard for him to control it.

He was seven years old. Nothing was easy for him. His parents were feeding him, paying him clothes, a teacher, but weren't taking care. He still hoped that his parents would love him, by being quiet and obedient. But it wasn't really working. He was reading instead, every book in the house, and sometimes, when he could get out of the house, some at the library. But people outside were staring at him with hateful glare. In this little town of the north Japan, everyone knew about "the monster".

Books were helping him a lot. The characters of mothers were giving him comfort. He imagined being the little child comforted by his parents.

He was trying to solve an arithmetic problem, when he suddenly felt sadness invading him. The children out, who seemed so happy, who were having the right to play, were making so much noise…He took his book, and ran to his room. He laid on his bed, buried his face in his thin pillow, and cried. It was always like this. The pain was invading his mind and no one was helping him.

He stayed like this until the evening. He didn't come to eat when his mother called. And no one was caring, no one sought him.

The night, he couldn't sleep. He wake up and go to the kitchen to drink a little. He suddenly heard voices.

"We have to do something. I can't bear having him around anymore."

It was his mother's voice! Then he heard his father:

"I know, he can be a threat. We have to kill him. When he would be asleep, we will go to his room, and stab him in the heart. We will bury his body far away. No one will care if he disappears. He is a monster after all."

Tsuzuki suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. His parents were talking about killing him! He knew that they certainly wanted it, but he had never been sure, he had never heard them talking about it for real! He thought that even maybe if they hated him, they didn't wanted to kill him because he was their child, even if they were disgusted by him.

But he was wrong. Every hope he made himself to earn the love of his parents were lies. He felt a terrible headache invading his skull, tears were leaking from his eyes. His anger and sadness were like a storm. And a storm came. Tsuzuki just knew that he screamed, like he was in hell. He screamed all his anger, all his frustration.

When he finally calmed himself, he realised that the house had burn. His mother was screaming, and men were taking him away. He found himself in a house. It was a rich house, very beautiful and cold at the same time. He was so weakened by his feelings that he hadn't reacted, but now, he was afraid. A man entered the room. He was apparently important, by his clothes and the look on his face. He glared coldly at Tsuzuki.

"Boy, you killed your father by setting a fire with your…power. Your mother doesn't want of you anymore. I have been chosen to take the responsibility to keep you like your parents did."

From this time, Tsuzuki lived with this man, who was very important in this town. He almost never saw him, his name was Yorido. He was still home-schooled, and one of the domestic, an old woman, who was totally uncaring, was charged to take care of him. It was like his old home, except that he couldn't go out as much as before.

Years after, Yorido died. Tsuzuki was now seventeen years old, and he was decided to go away. He had made a lot of progress in study and was incredibly intelligent. But most of all, he was more and more annoyed by this life, he wanted to know the world, and he wasn't going to be the sweet boy he was before. His anger was too terrible. He was having enough to be treated as a living threat. He had been obedient, waiting for the moment to escape, and once he would be out, things would change.

When the night came, he was gone. He had learned that he could use his gift of moving things on himself. It was increasing his speed; he cannot use it for a long time though. He travelled to the next town and took a bus. He was at Tokyo some days later, and it didn't take a lot of time for him to get involved in the mafia and crimes. He worked for someone powerful, a drugs dealer who thought his gift was a blessing for when he needed someone to be killed. Tsuzuki became a murderer, and he found relief by killing peoples. The pain and the anger were free when he killed.

He was inventing funny ways of killing too. Like the torture chamber. His boss asked him to make something fun, the man was a sadistic bastard, and wanted to see people die to amuse himself. Tsuzuki's chamber had really made him happy. The boss loved to see his enemies becoming mad in this room.

But soon, Tsuzuki was becoming a threat. The boss knew that a lot of others powerful dealers wanted him to work for them. The man feared that Tsuzuki would betray him, and if such a monster was going to turn against him, it would be really dangerous.

One day Tsuzuki heard his boss talking with another man:

"I need you to kill him. The monster can become a threat, and even if I will regret his gift, I want him dead."

"Are you sure about this? I don't think he is going to betray you."

"I didn't ask for your advice. Kill him, and take the money, if you don't accept, I will hire somebody else."

The man finally accepted. Tsuzuki got away. He knew that this world of crimes where he was living was far from being tender. He had become really aware of the darkness of the world. He already was before, because of the way people were treating him. But again, the word "monster" was ringing painfully in his ears. Of course his face was showing anything. The man who had been engaged to kill him was not unknown to him. His name was Tatsumi, he was a hired killer and Tsuzuki helped him once. Tatsumi was in trouble with another professional killer, and Tsuzuki killed him.

He waited for this man at his flat. He wasn't going to disappear like that! Tatsumi finally entered his home and was barely surprised to see Tsuzuki here.

"I guess you know Tsuzuki."

"Yes, so, how are you going to kill me?

"I am not."

Tsuzuki was truly surprised this time. What was the meaning of this?

"I still own you something. I am going to make false proof of your death. And you are going to live far away from all of this. But in one condition."

"Which one, Tatsumi?"

Then they make the deal. Tatsumi would not interfere with Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki wouldn't kill anybody anymore.

Months later after the false death, Tatsumi waited a lot and stopped his job of killer. With some difficulties, but he finally get over this life. And Tsuzuki, who had make the plans of the opera soon after his false death, was gone under the earth.

He then made his first sweet encounter, with Maria. She was frightened by him, but tried to be friendly. And it was already good from this shy girl. But it was not enough for Tsuzuki who needed more. He wasn't asking more from Maria. She was making more than his parents. But he was seeking for somebody brave enough. He wouldn't stop.

Now, Tsuzuki was there, facing this little inspector who was making him remember everything of his life. His jaw was tightly clenched, like his fists. Suddenly, his hand raised, and he took Hisoka's chin roughly between his fingers. Hisoka was now nervous. What the hell was going to happen?

"Monster? Why am I a monster, tell me?"

His voice was quiet and hard at the same time. But Hisoka remembered that Watari was behind this wall, passing though a horrible torture.

"You are a monster because you are torturing my partner, and because you hanged someone."

Hisoka was feeling like his life was going to end, but it almost didn't matter. All that mattered was Watari and his need to talk, while he was still having the time. He kept his cool as much as he can.

Tsuzuki was going to reply angrily. He and his partner had come here to arrest him after all! But suddenly, something hit him. The inspector wasn't calling a monster because of his power, or anything like that. It was for what he was doing. Someone was caring about his action for once, not for what he was able to do, but what he was doing! He realised then how he was torturing Hisoka, by threatening someone dear to him. And weirdly, he didn't really want to make him suffer. This young man was the only on who was standing near him without shaking. He realised that this boy was maybe the one he had sought all his life. Maybe he wouldn't be only a distraction, but the one who could accept him. But nothing was sure.

He sighed and finally made his decision.

"Well…I might give you another chance. You will ask a last question. If I don't answer correctly, then, your partner will be free and safe, but you will still owe me the right to do something, but if I do answer rightly, then…"

"Okay…Why did I become a policeman?"

"Because you have a great faith in justice, and you want to help people."

"Well…You failed. I don't trust justice that much. It's because I wanted to have a goal in life. Because I wanted to prove that I could do something important of my life."

Tsuzuki frowned and then smiled. For once he was happy to be wrong. He then stopped the heat and the lights in the torture chamber. He advanced on Hisoka.

"Well, I will return you in the opera, and you will wait for me and your partner behind the stage. You will call somebody to bring him to hospital, but you'll stay at the opera. If you don't, I will kill somebody, maybe Muraki."

Hisoka froze. Once again, he had to obey. But at least, he had won! Okay, the phantom had been helpful, but he saved Watari. Suddenly, Tsuzuki's hand raise and Hisoka was knocked out. The phantom took the boy in his arms. He couldn't help but find him even more beautiful when he was asleep.

When Hisoka woke up, it was dark. The opera was in obscurity. It was the phantom's land, the night. He heard footsteps, and saw Tsuzuki with Watari on his shoulders. The phantom dropped Watari on the floor as Hisoka ran toward him. The boy took Watari's shoulders and shook him gently. He was in a terrible state. He had suffered of the lack of water, and he had several wounds. He certainly had hurt himself when he tried to get away. But he was still breathing.

"Watari, wake up, please!"

Tsuzuki was already gone, and Hisoka called the emergency. He hoped that Watari was going to be right. When he thought about the phantom, he suddenly became aware that he didn't hate him as much as he wished. After all, he gave him another chance. But the game wasn't over, and Hisoka knew now the consequences of a failure.

**Okay so I hope you enjoy****ed. Yes I know I didn't develop much the part when Tsuzuki is in the mafia, but maybe you will have more in the next chapters. And for what Tsuzuki can do to Hisoka, well, you'll have to wait! Yes I am horrible.**

**So I hope you will review and just to precise, in the book, the phantom work for a young sultana, not for a mafia boss. I wanted to make something more modern. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay, so thanks to everyone for the reviews. I want to warn everyone that I will edit this fic, I won't change anything in this story, I just corrected a lot of mistakes (sorry again), so it will be better for everyone to read. Thanks for your patience!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Hisoka was watching Watari still unconscious being brought to hospital. His chief was standing next to him. When Hisoka had called an emergency, he called immediately after his chief Konoe. This was not a normal situation. Hisoka had explained the most he could about this. He just didn't reveal Tsuzuki's name. He knew that if he did, another corpse could be found too.

Miss Wong had been found by the police safe some hours ago, and Muraki was there too. Hisoka knew now that he had stayed some hours with Tsuzuki, it was now the afternoon. The opera had been closed for the time of research. He could be opened but later.

The director was silent, tired, and didn't seem to care at all. Hisoka had the impress that the phantom had play with him so much that now even if the opera was burnt, Muraki would still smoke his cigarette with his annoyed look.

"You can't continue on this case, Hisoka. If you do, you could finish like Watari, you are too inexperienced…"

"But if you…"

"Hisoka, I know what I said. I know the risks, and even if you managed well until now, I can't let you here."

"Just assign me someone else, please, I have to stay, or there will be another corpse, it's his own words!"

"Calm down Hisoka, you…"

But Konoe couldn't finish, a projector fell near him, like the other day, with Miss Tsubaki. The policemen who came with the chief searched the one who did that.

"It's this phantom! Find him!"

The men ran upstairs, to find no one. Hisoka came too, but in contrary to them, he was sure that they were not going to find anything. He was quite wrong. One of the men called them, the chief Konoe reached him. The man showed the wall near him, and the chief gasped, like Hisoka.

Written with blood, they found a little 'note' to the chief.

_If you take Hisoka away from this opera, corpses will be dancing instead of ballerinas._

Hisoka tried to catch his breath. He was stunned. Tsuzuki had listen to them? Konoe turned away from the wall and faced Hisoka.

"Well. It seems we have no choice here. You will continue your investigation for now. I will assign you another partner."

"Chief Konoe, whispered Hisoka, I know I have failed but…"

"No you didn't. You still saved Watari, and from someone young and inexperienced, I couldn't wait a lot. But you can't do it alone. Go home, you will come back tomorrow, and find this man…Tatsumi. You have been exhausted enough, so rest."

"Well, can I reopen the opera now?" Asked Muraki.

"You can't for now. We have to do some research, but we will do fast. Tomorrow it will be okay. Hisoka, now go"

Hisoka nodded, feeling tired, but a little better. Watari was going to be okay, and chief Konoe didn't reproach him anything. Whispers between policemen were surrounding him. He was sure that they were talking about him, wondering why the phantom wanted him so much in this opera.

He walked to the exit; Muraki followed him, without a word. When they were finally out, the director sighed and said:

"Please young man, do whatever you want but don't let his man stay."

Hisoka was about to answer, but Muraki had already reach his car. The young man sighed. More and more he was thinking, more and more he was confused. This phantom was twisted and fascinating the same way. His reaction to is words had been quite weird. Maybe he could find this man, Tatsumi, and interrogate him. Yes, he owed him some explanations.

Later in the evening, while Hisoka was home, someone on the opera's roof was thinking about him. Tsuzuki smiled; once again, he had obtained what he wanted from the others. He only had to wait for what he wanted from the inspector. He suddenly heard noises. Footsteps. He hide in a corner fast, to see only one person coming. Someone he knew.

"Hello Tatsumi, how did you do to come here without being seen by the police?"

Tatsumi turned around to face Tsuzuki who came into he light. He sighed. Tsuzuki was wearing his mask again. This was making him nervous for some reasons.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing."

"You know me too well, those fools can't catch me"

"Be prudent Tsuzuki. But I don't want to talk about that, I came to see you because of the young inspector. What do you want with him?"

"First you ask about Maria, now about him. Don't you promise to not interfere with me?"

"And you were supposed not to kill anyone. You did it. So, don't complain."

They stared at each other. Tsuzuki was having an amused tone, but when Tatsumi talk about the hanged man, he became cold and silent. Tsuzuki stiffened, reminding what Hisoka told him. Then he answered.

"I want this little inspector to stay, because he has a fascinating way to judge the others."

Tatsumi frowned, confused. What was the meaning of this? It was incredibly difficult to understand Tsuzuki sometimes. For Maria Wong, he had understood quite easily, even if he thought at the beginning that Tsuzuki was in love with the girl, which was wrong. But now, what? What happened when the inspector was with Tsuzuki? He remembered that he had wake up somewhere in the opera after being drugged by the sleeping gas, Miss Wong at his side. He had wake up the girl almost immediately, brought her out of the opera and told her to go to the police immediately without talking about him. Strangely, he trusted the girl to didn't say he was there.

He then had gone away from the building and wait. He had stayed near the building almost all the day, in a bar.

He had seen an ambulance and had really been frightened for the young inspector. But then Hisoka exited the building later. He had been worried, his relief couldn't be described. He wondered though who had been carried to hospital. He was too far away to see.

He then had entered in the opera when the police was gone, he was used to enter closed buildings, after all he had been a criminal.

Now he was standing here, facing the phantom who was now smirking at his 'friend'. Tsuzuki couldn't help but smirk, Tatsumi was so lost! He left suddenly, leaving Tatsumi with his thought. He returned to his lair.

Tsuzuki was really bored. Maria wasn't here so he couldn't teach her something. She would be back only tomorrow, like Muraki, Miss Tsubaki, and everyone else. Like Hisoka. Well, then, he would prepare something for them, but especially for him...Yes something very special…He needed just to go for a little time. He wouldn't be caught. It will take some days but it was worth it.

Hisoka had rest on his bed almost all the afternoon, but he simply couldn't sleep. He was thinking of everything that happened. Especially Watari's screams, but Tsuzuki's touches too. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and he needed to know if his partner was okay. He raised himself from his bed and takes his car. He was going at hospital.

Once he was in Watari's room, he gulped at the sight of his partner. He was breathing with the help of a machine; he seemed dehydrated and was having bruises, which he certainly makes when he tried to break the glasses. The young inspector took a chair and sat near the bed. He was sleeping of course, Hisoka tried to talk to him, but nothing happened. He finally decided to return at his home.

The next day, he was with his new partner, Terazuma. He was nice, but really strict and serious too. He was so different, Hisoka missed Watari's warmness. They were spending days, searching the phantom, but Hisoka couldn't find the way to his lair again. The way in Maria's room was impossible to be open again. Nothing happened, as if the phantom had disappeared from this place.

_Do you think he is frightened by me, Hisoka?

_No Terazuma, you are simply lucky.

Terazuma shut his mouth. Why was Hisoka like this? He was only joking. But Konoe told him that he was really nervous and upset.

_It's late. Go home; I will stay here for the night.

Hisoka nodded. He was frightened for Terazuma. After all, maybe the phantom was waiting for him to let down his guard. But there was no way to dissuade Terazuma from staying here. He walked outside, to retrieve his car. It was night, the street was dark and there was only a group of three men walking toward Hisoka. The young inspector had a bad feeling. He continued to walk, and when he was facing the three men, they stopped.

_Inspector Kurosaki, I will ask you to follow us, without a word.

Hisoka took his gun, but before he could do anything else, one of them gripped his arm, and the others were having their gun in their hands. Hisoka kicked the man, to receive his fist in the face. He fell on the floor and the three men began to kick his stomach and his ribcage.

_Now you little…Hissed one man.

But he couldn't finish his words. Hisoka heard a violent sound, and the three men were on the floor, dead. They have been shot. Hisoka wasn't sure, because he was on the edge to faint because of the pain. He felt someone above him, hands were lifting him. He looked at his saviour.

Amethyst eyes…

Then he fainted.

**Okay so Maybe I will edit this chapter to add more, but for now, I just wish you a merry Christmas, in my mother tongue (French): Joyeux Noël!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, so sorry if I am late, but I was having exams, so…Well I hope you'll like, ****and review!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

It was a stressful day for the police. It was the middle of the morning, three corpses had been found in the street, and Hisoka was nowhere. Terazuma had called him; search him everywhere, but no sign of the young man. His mission was to find him.

Chief Konoe was almost yelling madly at his men, reporters and curious people were plaguing the murder's place. The scientists affirmed that the victims had been killed by their own guns. No one could explain what happened, but everyone wanted answers.

It was a very stressful day, for everyone, except Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

The phantom was angry. If the men weren't dead he would have put them in his torture room and give them a very hard time. He was throwing stuff at the walls carelessly. His anger was terrible. Those men…He knew them! They worked for his ancient boss. Something as wrong, really wrong…A little chat with Tatsumi was necessary. But for now, he had some matters which couldn't wait.

He looked at the young inspector laid on the sofa. A bed would have been better, but his only bed was his coffin (A.N.: Yes he sleeps in a coffin, it's in the book, not my invention.).

He had healed the young man quite easily. He had some knowledge in healing, which he had used sometimes when he was working for the mafia. He sat on a chair, near Hisoka.

"Hisoka…"

He couldn't help but whisper his name. This young man…Why was he helping him like this? He had never done anything like this for someone before. Maybe he would have done this for Tatsumi, but they knew each other since a long time and helped each other. But he couldn't really explain why he was caring for the young inspector. Because he may accept him despite his power? Because he was attracted by him?

Tsuzuki was having difficulties to admit it but it was true. He was really attracted by the young inspector. It wasn't only to frighten him if he had touched him like he did. He wanted him almost badly. When he had taken off Hisoka's shirt to heal him, he had felt quite aroused.

He remembered what happened:

Flashback

_He was on the city roof when he had seen the young inspector. He was out for his surprise, a__nd was glad to see Hisoka. But when he had been aggressed, he was like a wild beast. He had headed toward them, use his power to control the men's guns, and killed them with its, using his telekinesis._

His surprise would wait. And it wouldn't be for his inspector. But it wasn't important.

A small sound came from Hisoka's mouth, and Tsuzuki stiffened. He stood up and looked at the young man who was trying to open his eyes. Hisoka was feeling weak and his body was sore, he tried to look at his surrounding, he wasn't totally aware that he had return to the phantom's lair. He just knew that this place was familiar to him.

Suddenly, he saw him.

Hisoka tried to rise from the couch, but he simply couldn't. He felt a shot of pain, and laid back on the sofa, looking suspiciously at Tsuzuki.

"What am I doing here?" Asked Hisoka weakly.

"You can thank me. After all, without me, you would be certainly dead right now."

"Um…Thank you…But what happened to those men?"

"They won't come back, be sure of it."

Hisoka was silenced by those words, knowing their meaning. He didn't move, and kept his eyes on Tsuzuki. Why did he save him? Would he escape? Tsuzuki was gone now. Was it better or not? The young inspector remained laid on the couch. He looked around again, and saw the coffin again. He had to ask what this was for. He heard footsteps, but knowing who it was, and that the phantom had no intention to kill, him, he relaxed a little.

Tsuzuki had come with some food. He sat again near Hisoka and gives him what he had brought for him, some fruits. Hisoka ate with hunger, while Tsuzuki was barely eating. The phantom had something else in mind.

He smirked while he was looking at the inspector his gaze full of lust. Obviously, Hisoka had forgotten that he owed him something. When they had play the game for Watari's life, he had give Hisoka a second chance and told him that he had won his partner life, but then he would have to make him a 'favour'. Tsuzuki knew exactly what sort of favour he wanted.

Hisoka looked at him and the man gaze. He blushed and turned away. He was too weak to do anything else for now, except tremble a little, remembering that he was alone with a man who was apparently lusting for him, that he was too weak to defend himself, and their was a coffin which was maybe for him in the room. He remembered that he wanted to ask about it.

"Why is this coffin here?"

"Oh that? It's my bed." (A.N: In the book, the phantom really sleep in a coffin, I didn't invent it.)

"What! You sleep in that thing!"

"I am a ghost, remember?"

"It's not a reason!" Answered Hisoka a little annoyed and amused.

Tsuzuki smiled and giggled. Hisoka was a little stunned. The man seemed almost kind and nice at this moment. Once again, he wasn't wearing any mask. Hisoka wondered why. Did the phantom trust him? It was quite weird, because he was a policeman after all.

Tsuzuki stopped his giggle and kissed Hisoka's neck lightly. The young froze. The phantom raised himself, letting Hisoka rest. He was trying to think. He wanted Hisoka, no doubt about that, but how?

He wondered about his feelings. He was feeling right near him, maybe it was not only attraction. Beside, he knew that he simply couldn't do anything to the young man that he didn't wanted now. His reaction when he had kissed his neck was telling him how much he still feared him. He could still force him. It would be simple. But Tsuzuki remembered the men who had attacked Hisoka. He would be worse than them if he did what he wanted forcefully.

He looked at the young man who just closed his eyes. It would be so terrible to waste him like this. Beside, Tsuzuki wanted acceptance, _his _acceptance. A rape wasn't the best way to have it;

Then what? He wanted him, but now, he knew he couldn't do anything without his consent. Then, he could try to seduce him. It could work. If Hisoka would feel the same attraction, the same feeling, maybe he would accept him and be willing for what Tsuzuki wanted.

He smirked and looked down at the inspector. He would let him rest, but for now, it was necessary to see Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was really having a bad day. He was now in the opera, going to Tsuzuki's lair. He had to tell him what happened. Maria Wong was with him. She was silent, and scared. She was in her room, when suddenly two men came, and began to ask her question about the phantom. She first didn't want to answer, but then they threatened her, and one of them slapped her hard. She was about to tell that she knew nothing, when somebody came and knocked out the men. It was this guy, always in the opera. He told her to come with him, and she followed him.

Tatsumi looked at her. His blood was boiling when he thought about what happened to her. He had to talk with Tsuzuki and tell him to keep her. He trusted him for not harming her. They were now walking in the water, Maria shivered.

"Don't worry" murmured Tatsumi "Everything will be fine"

"It's okay sir. It's just the water which is cold."

He smiled at her and continued. She was more courageous than she appeared. When he had explained her that she was in danger, she hadn't reacted too badly. She was just scared, which was normal.

Suddenly, the phantom was behind them. They turned round, to face an angry Tsuzuki.

"Maria." Greeted the ghost softly "Tatsumi…" his voice was colder.

"I have to talk with you, Tsuzuki, and I want you to take Maria to your lair."

"Fine."

He then knocked Tatsumi out and carried him on his shoulder. Maria cried out, but he reassured her.

"He is only faint. I just don't want him to know the way to my lair."

Once they were in Tsuzuki's lair, he laid Tatsumi in his coffin, and gestured to Maria to sit beside Hisoka, who was slowly waking up.

"What happened to him?"

"He had been aggressed, like you. But it was more violent for him."

Maria looked at Hisoka with concern. All of sudden, Tatsumi was awake and angry. Tsuzuki gazed at him while he was rising away from his 'bed'.

"It's very funny to put me in your coffin Tsuzuki!"

"Isn't it? Now that we are all here, we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

It was Hisoka's voice. Tsuzuki looked down at him, and after a little time of reflexion:

"Nothing you need to know."

"It's about the men who attacked me and Maria? I heard you talk. We can hear about it, I am a policeman, and for Maria…Well she is in the same shit."

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki looked at each other. Tatsumi thought that Hisoka was right. To let him and Maria in ignorance wouldn't save them, on contrary. Beside, Hisoka was an inspector, he would certainly find. Tsuzuki sighed.

"Okay then."

"I know that they work for our old Boss. I know them. Except if they get a new boss, I think he knew you are alive, Tsuzuki" declared Tatsumi.

"Well…We set another game then…"

He looked at Hisoka who was a little confused, but not too much. He smiled, and before any explication, he declared:

"Now…Whatever if you are the hunter or the hunted…It will be with me…

**Yes, now Hisoka and Tsuzuki will have to work together. ****They are going to be closer, so yes, it means lemon soon. Thanks and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter. ****Here will be an OC character but not really important. And you'll know who his Tsuzuki's ancient boss!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Daisuke and his two partners were standing silent and nervous. Their boss, Oriya was really angry. He had been called yesterday by one of his old friend, Muraki, an opera director, who just had problems with a 'phantom'. Oriya had sent men to investigate, but three of them had been killed and two of them had been knocked out by behind. After this, Oriya had suspected one of his ancient employees, Tsuzuki, to be the phantom.

"This asshole is still alive!"

"Boss, what make you think it's him?" Asked Daisuke

"He is the only one who can stay in the same place since so much time without being catch by the police. Beside, the men I sent to investigate are dead, and they weren't the type to be killed easily. It can only be him…If it's the case, then I will kill this freak personally! I want this inspector Kurosaki, this singer Maria, and Tatsumi! This fucking jerk lied to us, catch them all…Now!"

The three men get away quickly. Daisuke resumed the situation to his new partners, Koichi and Genma.

"The Boss wants this guy Tsuzuki dead. He asked three guys to capture Hisoka Kurosaki and make Maria Wong talk. I think the error they made was to attack them when they were around the opera, under Tsuzuki's sight. We are going to wait for them at their home."

The two guys nodded. Daisuke was quite proud. He already had a quite high rank in Oriya's organisation, but if he accomplished this mission well, he would be one of the most important men in the mafia. He smirked; it wouldn't be a simple singer and a little inspector who would stop him! Tatsumi however, would be more complicated.

Daisuke believed, rightly, that Tsuzuki and Tatsumi would certainly try to save them. They wouldn't be only useful to give information; their two preys would be hostages. Muraki had told them that the phantom had interest in Maria and Hisoka. Maybe it could work.

Some times later, the three men were finally at their destination: Hisoka's house. They ignored that he had been attacked by their now dead comrades, and that Tsuzuki was now having him by his side. They searched for him and Maria Wong until the next morning, without any result. The three men were in a bar, Koichi was talking at the phone. Daisuke was now angry and tired.

"Fuck! Where are they? If the Boss learns…"

"Well we better find a clue or something."

"Hey guys, I have something!"

Daisuke and Genma turned to Koichi.

"I just talked to a friend of mine. He works as a spy at the police station, and he told me that Kurosaki and Wong had disappeared. They may have been kidnapped by the phantom."

They all turned to each other. Now time to report, and find a plan to capture those two.

At the opera, while almost everyone was worrying about Hisoka and Maria, the two 'kidnapped' were talking with Tatsumi. He was telling them a lot about his past in the mafia with Tsuzuki. The only thing he didn't tell was that Tsuzuki had some powers. He was just talking about 'special abilities'.

"So what were those abilities you are talking about?"

"Well Hisoka I can't told, it is Tsuzuki's responsibility."

Tatsumi was a little worried. If this boy didn't accept Tsuzuki, what would happen? Tsuzuki would certainly go mad, and when he was mad, it was really dangerous.

"All I can say is that he suffered about it. But you will learn the rest from him."

Hisoka nodded. He was feeling sleepy and soon, he just fell asleep.

Maria smiled. She was glad to see that he was better. She didn't really know about Tsuzuki's power, but she was already having some suspicions. She looked at Tatsumi, and her heart suddenly aches from his speed. She blushed. Since she had been with this man, she was feeing more and more comfortable with him, even if she was here, under the opera, in danger because mafia wanted them. Of course she was frightened, but with Tatsumi, she was feeling more and more in security. She then stood and sighed. She wanted some food and she had to stop dreaming. This man was really older than her, and he surely would never like her as much as she did.

Tatsumi looked at her while she was walking, and couldn't help but observe her curves. She was thin and wasn't proportioned like a top model, but she was still beautiful. He quite fell like an old pervert looking at a girl younger than him, but he simply couldn't help. He knew now why Tsuzuki wanted to protect her. All the women they meet, him and Tsuzuki, were corrupted, and having this young girl so nice and innocent, it was refreshing after a world of crimes.

As he thought about it, he remembered how he had been so worried for her every time that people were talking about firing her, or when Tsuzuki was taking her away.

He remembered how he had been so angry each time he heard Miss Tsubaki talk about her, or when the two men came to her room to make her talk. It was what he feared: he had fallen in love with her, with a girl who was barely a woman.

When she came back, he smiled at her, and then they barely talk, until Hisoka woke up. The conversation about the mafia started up again.

While they were talking, someone was coming back. Tsuzuki had been out all the day, without his mask of course. He had followed the men who were charged to take Hisoka and Maria. It was ironical, to think that they were looking for him, while in fact, he was just behind them! What he learned was very interesting.

It had been hard to avoid the police, but he still managed it well. When he was finally here, Tatsumi was talking about Oriya.

"I know he has friend everywhere, maybe he know someone here in this opera who told him about the situation."

"It's sure. Or else, how would they know about the fact that Maria was protected by me, or that Hisoka's presence was important to me."

They all turned their head toward Tsuzuki who just entered the room. He was wearing normal clothes, and he wasn't having his mask. Hisoka again was stunned at how normal he looked. He walked toward them.

"I followed them. It's seems that Oriya wants Maria and Hisoka to be brought to him. We should set a plan. But first, there is something I want you to watch, Hisoka."

Hisoka frowned; Tsuzuki waved his hand as an indication for the young man to follow him. Hisoka turned to Tatsumi who nodded in approval, and then he walked with Tsuzuki. The man was going in a little comfy room, where they would be alone.

Tsuzuki stopped and turned toward Hisoka, his calm mask suddenly fell and the young inspector looked at him a little worried. The phantom would never had let himself reveal his real face, the one full of worries, of despair and pain, in front of anyone. But this time, it was Hisoka, and he wanted the boy to know him. To see what he was for real.

"Now…What Tatsumi told you Hisoka? Did he tell why I am a monster?"

Hisoka opened to answer, totally confused, when he was suddenly interrupted by an unbelievable sight. A vase here had been raised in the air by an invisible hand and thrown on the floor. The sound was quite loud, and Hisoka remained silent totally stunned by what he just saw. Tsuzuki turned toward him with a sad grin.

"This is what I am able to do! See!"

Some stuff that was in the room began to fly and crash without anyone to throw them. Hisoka was breathless. Tsuzuki snarled. It was an error! Hisoka was going to reject him and run away. There was no way he would let that happens!

In a blink, he was in front of Hisoka, and he grabbed his shoulders. His smirk was bigger, and full of frustration.

"See? I can run faster with this power, I can moves things, and I can even set fire. See, I am a monster, am I not? They all hated me, everyone, and it is still the same situation!"

Hisoka opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. His eyes were still wide with surprise, but Tsuzuki couldn't know what he was feeling, and it was really, really frustrating.

"TALK! Say it, say that I am a monster. I have always been surrounded by death, I have lived like a dead being, always alone and in the dark!"

He then laughed madly, making Hisoka's blood stop in his veins. Tsuzuki was now frightening him, and not only because of his power A part of him was accepting quite easily what he just seen, because he already had seen a lot from him. Still, it was impressive, and Tsuzuki's behaviour was not helping much.

"I can tell what's going to happens then. You will try to run away, and I will keep you here and everything will be wonderful! I won't be alone anymore!"

He laughed even more. His grip on Hisoka's shoulders tightened painfully, and before Hisoka could defend himself, Tsuzuki had hit him behind his neck, making him vanish.

Hisoka woke bent to a chair like the first time he woke up. Except that he was still in the tiny room. He wondered where Maria and Tatsumi were, but especially, he wondered where Tsuzuki was. Why did he have to be always like this? He tried to think. This power…

He heard footsteps and tensed. He saw Tsuzuki entering, he was apparently a little angry.

"Tatsumi and Maria won't come; he is out, investigating, and for Maria, I closed this part of the lair. You are alone with the monster."

The phantom cut the ropes, releasing Hisoka from their grip. He young inspector knew that it was his chance, Tsuzuki was silent, and maybe he would listen to him. He tried to find something. He was quite panicking, but a voice in his head was ordering him to be calm. So with all his will, he finally found his words.

"I won't try to run…"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, really confused. Then he smiled sadly, and continued to talk before Hisoka could say anything else.

"You are lying. I know how horrible I am by keeping you with me by force, but I don't have the choice, and you don't have it too. Tatsumi suffered by trying to stop my bloodlust, now Hisoka, it's your turn. You can stop this if you stay with me. If you don't…"

"There is no need to threaten me Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki stopped; the look in Hisoka's eyes had become more confident, like the time they confronted about Watari.

"I don't think you are a monster, this is special, but…It's not a reason to hate you…I mean, it's just what you did with it which is wrong…Beside, I can't reject you when I owe you my life."

It was difficult for Hisoka to push away the fear, and the instinctive side of him that was screaming against Tsuzuki. He tried to make the voice that was whispering how it was painful for Tsuzuki, how it was useless to be cruel with him, because he was not responsible. This voice was stronger than the other.

Tsuzuki was totally speechless. He wanted to believe him so much! A part of him was still very wary of the others, but another was just desperate for love. He sighed and finally decided himself.

"We will continue to play. This time, I'll ask a question and you'll answer. First, why aren't panicking about what you see?"

Hisoka sighed and answered.

"Well, it's incredible but…Everything in this case had been incredible, so I think that in a way, I was prepared to it."

"Why don't you fear me?"

"I fear you a little, but you saved my life, and you are trying to protect Maria and me. So I am beginning to fear you less."

"Did you still want to send me in jail?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment. He hadn't thought about it, with everything that happened! Some days ago, it was his only objective, but now, he was beginning to feel different about this man. Tsuzuki had protected him; they had talk about fighting together, and most of all he was feeling sorry for him. The man was scary, but he knew, with what he guessed and what he had seen and heard, that Tsuzuki was not just a sadist, and that he had never been happy. Of course, he still had a grudge for the man who had been hanged, and what he had done to Watari, but would have he been better if he had been in his situation?

"I don't know…You still have done awful things…I would like to know about you, tell me about your life, please. Tell me too, why you hanged a man."

Tsuzuki hesitated but finally, he decided himself. He told Hisoka the big lines, not every details. Hisoka listened, stunned. All the terrible phantom wanted was human contact and love! He now understood the assault on the roof, and every other time when Tsuzuki had kissed him. He needed this. Hisoka had felt quite dirty, but again, he was wondering what he would have done if he had been so alone.

For the hanged man, Tsuzuki explained that he had seen him without his mask, and that he had tried to catch him. He didn't really had the choice. Beside, after years in the mafia, old habits die hard.

Tsuzuki was looking at the floor. He decided to ask his last question.

"If we get out of this alive…Could I stay with you?"

"If you still want it, yes."

Tsuzuki smiled, knowing that Hisoka was saying the truth. He walked toward him and hugged him. For the first time, Hisoka returned the gesture. Tsuzuki was feeling so happy for once, it was the first time that someone was holding him like this, without being disgusted or obliged. For Hisoka, he had decided, he would try to let Tsuzuki free. Was it Stockholm's syndrome?

He was thinking, when suddenly, they heard Maria's scream. They both gasped, and ran toward her. She was holding a bleeding and panting Tatsumi. Tsuzuki reached them in no time, followed by Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki…Oriya's men…They are here, in the opera…They have followed me…They are going to came here…"

Tsuzuki frowned and turned toward Hisoka.

"Are you ready to work with me?"

Hisoka nodded.

**Yes no lemon, but I don't want it to be unrealistic. ****For Maria/Tatsumi, well I liked the idea. More action in the next chapter, please review and tell me if it's crappie or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10**

**Hi! ****I hope you liked the precedent chapters, and that you'll like this one too. There is a sort of fight scene, it's certainly crappy but it is my first one. **

**For those who told me that I should make more games between Tsuzuki and Hisoka or more sexual harassment, well they are getting closer, so I can put it a lot, they are now fighting together. They are hunted and hunting together, so…But don't be sad, because if the two characters get closer it means another sort of sex!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

Just after Tsuzuki had led Hisoka away to show him his powers, Tatsumi left to investigate, certain that Maria and Hisoka were in security with Tsuzuki. He was following three men: Daisuke, Koichi and Genma. They were inside the opera, obviously trying to find something before the reopening of the opera. Muraki was already here.

Things were going well, but when he wanted to enter Tsuzuki's lair, the three had follow him. On the way, he saw them so he tried to fight. But they were three, and he was alone. The only option that was good to him was to go back to the lair without being followed. Tsuzuki had finally let him see the entry. So he ran the faster he could and entered the lair alone. Maria had found him first, and she was helping him to recover. Tsuzuki was going to take care of them with Hisoka, so he wasn't too worried.

Tsuzuki had given back Hisoka's gun, and they were running to find the three men. It was done in some minutes. They were here, trying to go away, thinking that they wouldn't success to enter, but when they saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka, they tried to shot them, ready to kill.

Tsuzuki dodged the bullets easily, and Hisoka rolled on the floor and shot in Genma's leg. The darkness wasn't helping but he didn't miss his goal. The man was soon yelping because of pain, and Tsuzuki killed him with one hard punch on the neck which broke his bones. The man was excited, not only by the fight, but he saw that Hisoka was here with him fighting. It was like the young man was accepting him. Beside, to saw him in action, avoiding bullets and shot was quite exciting too.

Hisoka tried to avoid another bullet and fell against the wall. He could have been touched and hurt, but the bullet just cut his side a little. The shock of his head against the wall was hard but he was still awake and he opened his eyes in seconds.

He saw Daisuke trying to get Tsuzuki on the head while the phantom was taking care of Koichi. Daisuke believed that Hisoka was out, and that he could take care of him after the phantom.

Hisoka was on his feet immediately and he shot him on the rib and the man winced, letting his gun fell. The inspector found himself quite surprised by the fear and anger he felt when he saw that Tsuzuki could have been killed. Before Hisoka could get him, he was running away quickly. The young policeman followed him but he was soon stopped by Tsuzuki.

"Let him go. I have a plan, and he might be useful to us."

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki stunned. The man smiled, looking at the panting inspector who just protected him.

"Thank you Hisoka!"

"Oh it's normal. But what's your plan?"

"I'll explain, now you have to go to see Tatsumi and Maria, and I have something to do."

Hisoka nodded and entered the lair. He saw Tatsumi inside on the couch, his stomach was bleeding. Maria was holding a bloody piece of glasses in her hand.

"What's happening?"

"Tatsumi fell during his fight, he hadn't receive any bullets but fell on a piece of broken glass. He is telling me how to heal him."

"That's right…You just have to…bandage my wound now, like I'll told you." Whispered Tatsumi

She nodded and Hisoka helped her to take care of him. The young inspector was worried sick, he was sure that he needed to go to hospital, but they couldn't. Beside it seems that Tsuzuki was having a lot of medicals supplies.

Soon the said man was back. Maria looked relieved, and Hisoka, even if there was still some traces of fear and anger that he felt before toward Tsuzuki, was relieved too.

"Tatsumi, you are okay?"

Tatsumi nodded and closed his eyes. He was better but sleepy. Now it was his turn to be the injured one on the couch! Tsuzuki sat near him on a chair, and Hisoka did the same while Maria was sitting at the end of the couch.

"Well, this is my plan. Maria, you are going to go back in the opera. I will write a letter to Muraki, and order him to let you sing to the next representation. I will write that I will be there, so I don't think he will disobey. I will write to the police too. I will tell them that if Maria didn't sing I will kill you Hisoka. So you have the role of the hostage."

"Okay but what is your goal?"

"I am explaining. Both the police and Oriya will know that Maria will sing, and that I'll be there. So they will come to get me and Tatsumi. I will make a little mess to show my presence. I had planned this some times ago. In fact before your aggression, Hisoka, I was preparing something, a little surprise. I think I might use it now."

"Then, I will be attacked by my "Boss", so we will get ride of Oriya, and I will fake our two deaths. Maria and you, Hisoka, you will be only the victims of the phantom, and the police chief will believe that I was the only responsible and that I am dead."

"How will you false your death?"

"I'll put the fire in a part of the opera."

"What! No, you will hurt people!"

"Don't worry. It won't be in the part were the public will be. It will be in another part. I'll put the fire, kill Oriya and some of his men, and then, I'll fake my death. I know you don't like killing, but here it's a mafia boss, and if we don't get rid of him, he will kill us all. Beside he is not an angel."

Hisoka clenched his teeth and rose from his seat. He needed to be alone. He was now in the room where he had eaten with Tsuzuki. He sat on a chair and tried to think. He winced a little. His wound weren't totally recovered, and the precedent fight hadn't done any good.

He took his head in his hands, and remembered what happened to Watari. He hadn't thought about him a lot, with all that happening. He hoped that he would be fine. Now Hisoka was having the impression that he would inevitably betray somebody in the end. If he remained faithful to Tsuzuki, he would betray Watari and the other policemen. But if he did the contrary, he was betraying, Maria, Tatsumi and most of all Tsuzuki.

He knew that originally, he had to arrest him, but now things were different. He was beginning to feel closer toward Tsuzuki. After what they had live…But if he helped Tsuzuki to escape, how could he ever look at Watari again? Or to the chief Konoe and Terazuma who trusted him?

He sighed. Yes but here, he would die if he didn't accepted. Beside, Tsuzuki could still force him to do what he said. He heard footsteps behind him. They were soft. He turned his head: Maria.

"Are you okay Hisoka?"

"Not really…"

"What's up?"

"Well, I have two crappy choices. Either I betray my workmates by helping Tsuzuki to do illegal things, or I betray you guys if I…I mean, I am a policeman! Tsuzuki tortured my partner and…I don't want to arrest him anymore, I can't, he…But I can't simply live with this secret, I won't be able to look at Watari when I would have free the one who did that to him…"

"Then…It's sad Hisoka, but like me you know the answer. I had the same problems…I have friends here. And I can't do that without having this feeling that I betray them. I own Tsuzuki a lot. He scares me sometimes but…Still I can't blame him, I know what sort of life he had. So I know that if I am getting away from this alive, I won't sing anymore here. Or maybe anywhere"

"What…You mean that you are letting your dream away like this?"

"It's my punishment for what I am going to do. I trust Tsuzuki when he said that he isn't going to kill anyone else than Oriya. But still what I am going to do is wrong. So I deserve to be punished. And it will be my punishment, so I don't regret anything."

Hisoka was silent. To quit his job? It wasn't his dream to become a policeman, it was more an ambition, but he didn't want to quit. He was having, it was giving him a stable life. But what about he just told to Tsuzuki? He just told that they would stay together. It was too dangerous for Tsuzuki if Hisoka stayed in the police. He could still break his words. But this was making him feel sick.

He thought about it. More and more he imagined his future with Tsuzuki, more and more it was attractive. Quite frightening because he couldn't know what was going to happen, but still attractive. It could be beautiful like Tsuzuki. What! Hisoka's eyes widened. What did he just thought?

He looked at Maria.

"I think I see well what you mean. Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Tsuzuki?"

"Well he is like a protector to me. When he is kind, it's even like some kind of big brother. But some times, like when he captured you and Tatsumi, I am afraid of what he can do."

Hisoka nodded. Maria left him to see Tatsumi. Hisoka continued to think. He was thankful to Maria, she was clearing his ideas. He wasn't too naïve, he knew that he wouldn't get out of this without loosing something. Now that he was thinking about him, he couldn't leave the man who saved his life and needed him so much. Beside, Hisoka was feeling some kind of affection toward him.

He rose from his seat, and joined the others. Tsuzuki was here, writing something.

"The letters for Muraki and the police?"

"Yes. So, you still have something against my plan?"

"I don't want anyone innocent to die. If you promise to be careful, I am okay."

"I promise."

Tsuzuki smiled at him and Hisoka smiled back a little. He let Tsuzuki wrote his letters and turned away to see how Tatsumi was. Maria was still here, with him, and he was better. They were murmuring things to each other, and Hisoka thought that it was wiser not to disturb them.

Some times later, Muraki was in front of the stage, while the rehearsals were taking place, a letter in his hand.

"It was a long time since the last one…" sighed the man

He knew he had to call the police, but first, he would call Oriya. It could be interesting; the police was obviously unable to do the job. He read the letter once more.

_Dear director,_

_Miss Wong will come back to you. I hope you'll let her sing for the next representation. I'll be there to see her in her moment of glory. So don't disobey, and perhaps to convince you more, I should tell you that I have my dear inspector Kurosaki in hostage. So if you don't want a corpse and an accident during the representation, Miss Wong will be on the stage. You will have the occasion to see him, because I'll let the little inspector assist to her performance._

_Phantom of the opera_

He called Oriya and told him about the letter he received. His friend was obviously enthusiastic.

"I will have this bastard! Finally!"

"Yes Oriya but remember not to mess in the opera, don't forget!"

"Of course, Muraki, I am not a new one in crime."

Once the conversation was over, Muraki was going to call the police, when someone entered the room: Terazuma and the chief Konoe.

"Sirs! I was going to call you. The phantom have…"

"We know. He wants Miss Wong to sing or he is going to kill Kurosaki. Did Miss Wong return yet?"

"I still don't know."

Terazuma frowned. The director was hiding something. He was really worried about Hisoka now. Before they received the letter, it wasn't totally sure that the Phantom was responsible of Hisoka's disappearance but now it was certain. So they began to set their own plan to trap the phantom. They couldn't let him take Hisoka away again, it was their only chance.

Some minutes later, Maria was found somewhere, unconscious, and Terazuma explained her that she had to sing to help them. Maria played her role very well. Tsuzuki had told her that she had to seem ignorant of what was happening. She had faked her faint state too. She was now having the mask of the worried and scared victim.

Some hours later, the rehearsals were set up, and Maria was singing. Tsubaki was angry but for once, she didn't say anything. She was just having a second role, they were playing _Faust _and everything was going well. Muraki was looking at the players while the music was invading all the opera. A lot of policemen were here, trying to set a trap for the phantom. The director was looking at them, smoking, not really enthusiastic. If they could success it was great, if they failed, well, it would be back to normal.

Maria was doing very well by playing Marguerite; at least, all this mess had allowed everyone to discover her voice. The young woman would give every bit of her talent the night she would sing. It would be her last time after all.

At the same time, Daisuke was back before the boss, explaining everything that happened, the death of his two partners and Tatsumi's presence.

"Okay, then I'll be there myself. They won't last long."

"What about the singer and the inspector?"

"Kill them too. They could be on the way."

Daisuke nodded and made his way out of the room. Oriya smirked. Nothing could dare to be on his way, especially a monster.

Hisoka was sitting, a little bored, while Tsuzuki was finishing taking care of Tatsumi. Once he was done, Hisoka asked him:

"Don't you get bored some times?"

"Why do you think I make this game with you? I have some books, I am spying, but it's right that sometimes, I miss company. But now I can't say that I am bored!"

He was having now a joyful look. He continued.

"I admit that I was happy the first time you were here. It wasn't like with Maria. She is too shy…I was quite aggressive this time. I am sorry of what happened."

"You mean about Watari?"

"Yes…It's the first time I really apologize to someone! I mean my parents and everyone else, they were cruel to me, so I didn't cared about hurting them or abuse them…But you, it's different. The more time passes, and the more I wish you to…"

He stopped and sighed. Hisoka frowned. He wanted him to continue! Tsuzuki just smiled again and asked to Hisoka:

"Are you hungry?"

Hisoka just nodded and they ate together.

**Okay end of the chapter. I hope you liked, the two last chapters will certainly be the last one, but I will write an epilogue. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hi everyone! Okay, just a warning, I wrote a LEMON in this chapter, so if you don't like, well, just don't read. ****So now this fic will be rated M.**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

**I may edit this fic a little, because I had the impression that it's quite hard to follow the story when I read it. Maybe it's just me. Tell me please.**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked chapter 12 but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

A week had passed since the police received the letter and the return of Maria. The police was preparing the trap that Tsuzuki had already predicted, and Tatsumi and he were keeping a constant eye on Maria and Hisoka. Sometimes, it was Tsuzuki who stayed with Hisoka, and Tatsumi who watched Maria, and some times, it was the contrary. When he was with Hisoka, Tatsumi was always worried because he wasn't near Maria. Even if he hadn't confessed his love, Hisoka and Tsuzuki had already guessed. Only Maria was ignorant of it.

Today, it was quite boring. Tatsumi had gone, to watch Maria, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were alone, and both of them weren't really in the mood for talking. They were in a comfortable but boring silence. They had learnt more about each other, they had become more and more friends with the time. Spending days together had help a lot.

Tsuzuki was glad because he knew now about Hisoka's past: he was an orphan since birth, he had gone to an orphanage and when he was seven years old, he was adopted by a couple. They were quite nice, but Hisoka was often alone. They had died when he had finished his studies. He then had become a policeman, living alone. He wasn't having many friends; Watari was one of them of course.

Usually, when they were bored, they were talking, or Tsuzuki was playing something for Hisoka, but today, they just weren't in the mood.

Hisoka was sitting near Tsuzuki on the couch. Tatsumi wasn't going to came back soon. They were alone now. Tsuzuki looked at the young inspector. His lust for him was growing more and more each day, and now that he was looking at him, he couldn't help but breathe louder. Yes, there was at least something that he would be gladly motivated for. He noticed that Hisoka was rubbing his hands because of the coldness.

"You are cold?"

"My hands are often cold."

"Can I look?

Hisoka nodded, a little astonished, and let the older man took his hands in his. He was quite stunned by the warmth coming from the phantom's hand, but not too much. After all, after spending days in the lair with him, he had learnt to know him a little. It was just that so much warmth radiating form someone who slept in a coffin…

Tsuzuki rubbed the cold hands gently, looking hesitantly at Hisoka. He caressed the fingers with care, discovering that sort of contact for the first time. A warm feeling invaded his body, and he couldn't remember the last time he had feel so well. Then, something he didn't expect for the moment happened: Hisoka returned the gesture. He was looking down at their hands, so Tsuzuki couldn't read his expression.

They continued like this for a moment, and finally, at Tsuzuki's surprise, Hisoka stopped and slid his arms around the man's waist, hugging him gently. The phantom felt as his heart might explode when Hisoka laid his head on his chest, settling himself comfortably.

He embraced the inspector with one arm and brought his other hand to Hisoka's face. He caressed his cheek with his thumb, and as Hisoka rose himself a little, he murmured slowly:

"Some days ago…You would have back away in fear…"

"It's obvious that things changed."

Tsuzuki gulped. This was so weird! He had live in mafia and confronted it, fought against police, made love with a lot of prostitutes, he was confident about the dangerous situation they were in, but here, he was nervous and almost scared because he wanted to kiss this young man. He had already done it, but here, it was different…He wanted Hisoka willing and enjoying this with him.

With a sigh, he decided himself and pressed his lips against Hisoka's. He was about to ask for entrance with his tongue, but Hisoka was already kissing him back. Tsuzuki's arms wrapped immediately around the other's frame possessively, this gesture could have frighten someone else, but Hisoka knew that it was out of relief. He embraced him too, and when they broke their kiss apart, Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's neck hungrily.

Hisoka arched a little against the covered chest, and surprised himself to wish to take off Tsuzuki's clothes. Instead, he slipped his hands under his shirt, and shyly explored the man's body. He felt him tense a little at this. Hisoka stopped and were about to take off his hands and apologize, when he felt fingers curling around his wrists, preventing him from getting away.

"It's fine. Even better than fine, Hisoka, go on…"

The young man smiled at this request and continued his caresses across his chest. He insisted a little more on Tsuzuki's nipples, which made the man arch up his back and breath more loudly. Hisoka blushed but tried to act playfully to mask his nervousness.

"It's seems that I found a weak spot from my phantom…"

Tsuzuki smirked lustfully.

"Don't forget I am the dominant one…"

This time, feeling truly excited and playful, Hisoka laughed a little and he began to take off Tsuzuki's shirt, as the man was almost ripping his sweat-shirt off him. When they were finally bare-chest, they kissed each other with passion again. Hisoka bit Tsuzuki's neck and shoulders, discovering a new part of him, a lustful and passionate side that he had keep for a long time. They continued like this for some time, caressing and kissing each other, chests pressed as if they couldn't break skin contact.

"Hisoka…I want you too much…You are ready?"

"Yes…My little ghost!"

He pushed lightly Tsuzuki to his back and get on the top of him. He kissed his stomach and began to unbutton his pants with shaking hands. Seeing his nervousness, Tsuzuki did it himself and reversed their position.

"It's your first time?"

"Yes."

"Then, it's me who will do the most. Don't worry."

Hisoka nodded and smiled.

"Okay, but it won't be always like this..."

Tsuzuki laughed and with more address he undressed both of them, his arousal becoming painful now. Hisoka shivered and blushed. It was the first time that he was in this sort of situation. He already had kissed a few girls and boys, but never had sex. Most of all, he had never see a grown man like this. He was both excited and nervous.

Tsuzuki leaned to his ear and whispered a few soothing words, before rising up and put two fingers on Hisoka's lips.

"Suck them. Trust me."

He did what the phantom said without any protest, for he already trusted him. He took the two fingers in his mouth and licked and sucked them as Tsuzuki said. The man shivered, excited by the sight of Hisoka's lips around his fingers, imagining something else in his mouth. But it wouldn't be for now. He had to take it slowly.

Once it was enough, Tsuzuki took of his fingers and trusted them gently at Hisoka's entrance, preparing him for what was coming next. The young man arched up, a little hurt by this. It was quite painful, but he tried not to protest. It was normal, he knew that.

Tsuzuki stopped, taking of his fingers and positioning to penetrate him. He looked one last time at Hisoka who nodded in approval and held his breath for what was coming. Tsuzuki thrusted, slowly, as Hisoka was whimpering under him. He stopped once he was fully inside, giving the teen time to adjust. He caressed Hisoka's cheek with the back of his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

He waited a little like this, laying on Hisoka's body, as the younger one was caressing his back, to forget the fading pain. He then trusted again, slowly, gently, and after a few more trust, Hisoka could no longer feel pain and moaned.

"Tsuzuki…Faster…"

The man smirked, shivering from the pleasure. He pumped faster and harder into the smaller body, moaning and groaning as he let himself sink into the wonderful feeling Hisoka gave him. The teen moaned in delight, his arms around Tsuzuki's back, keeping him pressed against his chest. He panted and lifted his legs a little, to give more access to the man on him.

Tsuzuki lifted his head and panted too, sweating and shivering, pumping again and again, sometimes slowing down a little if he sensed some pain from his new lover, who was going to cum.

Finally, after a moment, he felt Hisoka releasing, and with a little more thrust, he finally came to the edge. He stopped and after a few pants, he took himself off of Hisoka, and simply stay there, on the couch, with his panting and smiling lover.

"Tsuzuki…When I think about it…You told me you would have the right to do something to me for Watari's life…Were you thinking about this?"

"I must admit…But right now…I must admit you already had done a lot for me. Hisoka…"

The teen smiled and they were both on their side, resting peacefully. For once in this life, the phantom was feeling like a human, like someone pure and not bloodstained.

While Hisoka and Tsuzuki were in the lair, the last rehearsals were taking place. Maria was doing an amazing job, Muraki was watching and even if he was pleased he was more and more depressed, and the police was there again, trying to catch anything suspect that could appear. Tatsumi was watching, worried, he already had see some of Oriya's men, who were certainly setting their plans. It was hard for him no to kill them already for being here, threatening Hisoka, Tsuzuki and more of all, Maria. But he would not, no. He would wait the time, during the representation, as Tsuzuki said. Yes, this depended on him, all of it.

At the police station, people were on the nerves (AN: is it a good expression? No really, I am asking people who will review) they were now ready to get the phantom and save Kurosaki-kun. They just received a letter:

_Chief Konoe,_

_I, the phantom, will be at the representation given by the fabulous Maria Wong. Your dear co-worker, Hisoka, will be there too. I hope you will behave to not spoil anything, because the little inspector may suffer the consequences. _

_Yours, Phantom of the opera_

"Okay! Everyone, I want your attention, it's a golden occasion to get Kurosaki back and to catch this bastard, so everyone will watch every area and will be very careful no to hurt anyone. I don't want any mistakes here, understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Watari was there too. He was fine now, but deeply worried. He knew what the phantom was able to do. Terazuma was trying to be nice with him. He was feeling guilty because Kurosaki was teamed with him when he disappeared. The two of them wouldn't let any chances to the phantom.

Meanwhile, Oriya was organising everything. He was sure the police would be there, but he didn't cared. The letter he received from the phantom was far too provocative. With the information he get, it looked like the inspector Kurosaki was with him now. He would kill him too, as Maria Wong and Tatsumi. He would come by himself this time. His men were unable to do their works correctly. Beside, he would love to see the monster die before him, to hear his last whimper of agony…

A twisted smile curved on his features. Yes, it would be a nightmare for them…

The evening, as people were entering the buildings and the police was here, the four friends were getting ready. Maria in her room preparing for the stage, Tsuzuki well hid with Hisoka, and Tatsumi, on a balcony, isolated, ready for everything.

Oriya and his men were here, the four friends, even Maria, had already noted. Hisoka saw the police, Watari with them, he felt his guts constricting. God, he hoped his friend would be spared…

The audience was unaware of what was going to happen. They were just sitting, talking under the big chandelier which was giving a wonderful light. The show began and Maria was on the stage, singing. She was giving the better of herself, and the audience was entranced.

Tsuzuki left Hisoka for the next move, what would start everything. He had already prepared this, it was the 'surprise' that was originally for Hisoka's return to the opera. He knew it was risked. He advanced meticulously, and then, thanks to every preparation he made, he cut down a cable which was holding the big chandelier.

Screams and panic followed immediately, and Tsuzuki made sure that this time, Oriya and the police saw him. This was there plan. They would pursue him into a deserted place and he would set the fire. Now, the opera would become a living hell.

**Yeah, we finally know what was the surprise**** for Hisoka. It's in the book too. Please read it, or just review! If there is some things that's are not clear enough, please tell me, because I may edit this chapter to make it easier to read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hi people! ****Here it's almost the end, it's the final chapter, and there will be an epilogue then. Thanks for every review, and I will make some amelioration to this fic, but first, I complete it. **

**To Hyperwiwi: I hope you will like the book!**

**This chapter is a little shorter, sorry!**

**IMPORTANT: Now the story is complete, most of people didn't liked this chapter but READ THE EPILOGUE if you want to know how it really end.**

People were running out, their screams filling the opera like a terrifying melody. Hisoka was shocked: he had prepared such a massacre for him? He shook his head and began to run too, but not to go out, unlike the others. Tatsumi had already disappeared, this man was incredibly fast. Hisoka knew he would take a good place to fight some killers hired by the mafia's boss. Hisoka ran even faster toward the policemen. He would put his mask and play his role; after all, he could be a good actor.

Maria was running in the backstage. She was working to help Tatsumi. She was luring some mafia's men who were pursuing her in Tatsumi's direction, so he could kill them easily. It was her role. After that, she would have to leave. She could hear them yelling and swearing. Those men were charged to kill her, and then Hisoka, because they knew too much. She was sweating, hopefully for her, there were some people and she could go between the crowds with less difficulty than them, being thinner.

She continued, then she saw the place which had been decided, where Tatsumi would wait. She grown pale, at the thought that he would fight against them. She turned to a corner; he was waiting here, to add more surprise. She stopped and looked at him. He was nervous, but not for him, she could say it. Nervousness had appeared on his face when she was in his sight, she knew it. They didn't say anything, and quickly, she kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck"

And then, without waiting his answer, she ran, tears running down her cheeks. This moment had lasted five second, no more, it was enough.

Hisoka saw the chief and his men. Terazuma and Watari were among them. His stomach was constricted, but he continued nonetheless. They already have lost Tsuzuki's traces. It was necessary, and he wouldn't help them at all.

"Chief! Chief!"

They turned round to see the young man running toward them, without his gun, of course. If he had kept it, it would have been strange to the other policemen. Konoe reached him in no time, relieved to see him alive. Watari and Terazuma would have yelped in joy too if there wasn't so much danger.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?"

"Yes. I saw him running toward the backstage. I think he is going to try to take Miss Wong again."

Konoe turned toward his men.

"GO!"

It had worked perfectly. Konoe gave Hisoka a gun and he ran toward his goal surrounded by the others cops. Tsuzuki wasn't in the backstage and Hisoka knew too, seeing Oriya and some of his men going to the roof, where Tsuzuki would fight.

'Tsuzuki be careful…'

While Hisoka was luring the police away, Tatsumi was holding back some opponents to help Tsuzuki. He knew what he had to do next. He hoped that the other, especially Maria, would do fine. He had been bewildered when she had kissed his lips, but the sound of the men coming had waked him up. He had surprised them then by coming quickly from his corner and shooting them before they could even acknowledge it. He had got two of them. They were four. Now the two others were giving him difficulties. But he wasn't the friend of the phantom for nothing!

Plus, there was no way Tatsumi would let them do anything to Hisoka and especially Maria, now that he could be sure that she loved him too…If those bastard wanted just to touch her! The killers, sure they would soon won, ignored how a man in love could be dangerous…

Tsuzuki was doing fine. Oriya was following him to the right place. He was just under the roof now. There was a little detonator here, waiting for him. A little bomb had been placed in the opera's basement. It wasn't big enough too make it explode, of course, but it was just enough to set a fire. It was him and Tatsumi who had prepared it. He pressed the button and he was sure that the flames were already starting. It was Hisoka's role to be in the backside and 'see' the fire. He would then avert the others cops and they would make sure that no one would be hurt. It would both keep the police away long enough and prevent any innocent's death.

He hid himself in the dark and waited for his opponents. They would regret it soon. They would all regret their acts.

He could hear Oriya now. He was giving order to his men. They were in soon enough. Tsuzuki smirked. He revealed himself from the shadows, with this smirk that frightened Hisoka so much some times ago.

"Good evening my friends! It had been such a long time, Oriya!"

He truly enjoyed their look of anger and fear at his relaxed tone. It was as if they were here for some nice party, not a battle. Oriya didn't loose any time.

"HERE! KILL HIM!"

Tsuzuki prepared himself. He didn't need a gun, his telepathy was enough. Shots could be heard but of course, all the bullets were spread away from Tsuzuki. They were bewildered, and Oriya was backing away slowly in a corner…Tsuzuki smirked at their looks and their news vain attempts to kill him. He decided to act too.

Soon, the killers were unarmed, their weapons thrown away by some invisible force. Tsuzuki was pushing the men against the wall violently to weaken them, and then, with all his might, he tore their bodies apart.

It was difficult, cutting the skin of a living being, breaking the bones, tearing the nerves and tendons, and ripping the guts out. Killing a living being this way wasn't easy at all, Tsuzuki always knew it. But he did it, through, with success. He had trained during all his years in the mafia. After some minutes of pure agony, the men were dead, their bloods and guts spread everywhere, and they didn't even get time to set a proper fight. Tsuzuki grinned, satisfied with the results. It was the last he would kill (to live with Hisoka he would renounce to it) so he would make it a great memory. And after all, old 'friend' deserved something very special.

But speaking about the devil, he noticed soon that Oriya wasn't among them. He looked for him but a painful, burning sensation stopped his breath suddenly.

Hisoka was leading the policemen to a wrong place. They all were sure that Maria was in danger, but in fact, if everything had gone well, Maria was already out; They were helping people to go out, screaming for everyone to calm down, and when soon, every civilians were out, injured or fine, the police were searching everywhere for the ghost, trying to find him. But soon, the flames were everywhere, and Konoe, who didn't wished to loose any men, called them back.

Hisoka was trying to find Tsuzuki too, to see if he was fine or not. He had managed to be alone, Watari and Terazuma wanted to stay with him, and even if it make his heart bleed, it was necessary for him to make them go. He had finally successes at loosing them, and now, he was going upstairs. He saw corpses; Tsuzuki weren't among them to his relief. There was blood and guts everywhere, except for one body. Hisoka keep his composure with some difficulties and when he was really sure that Tsuzuki wasn't there, he ran out of this crimson hell to retrieve his lover.

He tried to check the places where he could be. Maybe now he was in the backstage, almost all the cops were gone. He tried to find him here, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He feared to scream his name too, because someone could hear and the whole plan would have been screwed. He was so concentrated in his research that he son forget the fire, but after some minutes, a sensation, the same he felt in Tsuzuki's torture's chamber, grow up inside him. He realised that he was now certainly trapped in the flames. He had to go out, he had stayed too long! His role was to distract the cops, he shouldn't have stayed here…But Tsuzuki was maybe in danger…He tried to ran, to find him or at least an exit. But as he was advancing toward an unknown goal, panic slowly growing inside him, he felt a sharp pain on his head, and soon, his vision blurred, and he loosed his senses.

"Asato…" Hisoka whispered Tsuzuki's first name lightly.

The inspector Kurosaki was then unconscious on the floor inside the burning opera.

Tsuzuki's features were twisted. His shoulder was bleeding. Oriya got a lucky shot, which Tsuzuki hadn't dodged very well, because of lacks of time. He was bleeding and the bastard was now smirking.

"They were here to be killed, only a distraction for you, so I could kill you easily."

He shot again twice, but Tsuzuki, instead of dodging, just stopped the bullets with his power. Oriya's smirk faded and before he could realised it, Tsuzuki had turned the bullets toward him, and pushed them as fast as he could with all his might.

Blood appeared on Oriya's face and chest, and he was falling like all the others. The phantom smirked. Finally, his job was done.

After this blood bath, Tsuzuki was walking away. He had to get out, to find if Hisoka, Tatsumi and Maria were alive. The wound on his side was truly painful. God this fucking bastard get a lucky shot that could cost him his life. But no, he wouldn't die! He was the phantom, he had escaped his parent's cruelty, and he had survived despise everything, and he had finally find someone who loved him! He wouldn't give up.

The flames were growing, and it was difficult for him to find his way. But he wouldn't panic. He hoped that everyone, especially Maria and Hisoka had followed their plans and that they were out. He would make it, there was no problem. He was weakening more and more. He suddenly saw a shadow he recognized and understood that it was the end of the nightmare.

Maria was out, surrounded by all the peoples who were around her, screaming bumping into each other. She was standing there, trying to see Hisoka or Tsuzuki. And more than anything, she wanted to see Tatsumi alive. The screams, the sore contact of peoples bumping into her were giving her a headache that helped the tears to come out. She tried to hold them back. She couldn't cry in such a time, she had to see if everyone was alright, her friends were maybe dying, what could she do?

Her eyes were soon unable to see anything because of the tears which ran on her face. She felt her knees grow weak and she would have fell on the ground if some friends of her, a dancer named Maki hadn't hold her in time. She was crying almost in hysteria, imagining her love and her friends in the fire, dying and burned. She felt a twinge of hope when she saw the form of Hisoka being carried by the firemen. She hoped he was just unconscious, and that he wouldn't be the only one to be alright. It was so frustrating!

Everyone thought she was crying out of shock, out of sadness because the opera was burning, but she couldn't care less, like Muraki who was just smocking a cigarette, as if he knew that would happen soon or later. Everyone thought that she was fragile and that being kidnapped by the phantom had upset her greatly. They were wrong; no one could suspect how wrong they have been and still were about Maria, about everything.

Soon, the fire had devoured everything.

**Epilogue shall come soon. ****Will they live or not? It's not the end, of course it would be crappie. ** **READ THE EPILOGUE. And review too, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**Hi everyone ! This is the epilogue. ****You'll know what happen after the opera's fire.**

**To Eovin: I think your expression 'walking on the eggshells' is the one I'll choose when I'll edit the chapter 11. But to everyone else, still I thank you. **

**Well, review!**

It had been months now that the opera had burnt. Reconstruction had begun and rumours could still be heard. Konoe sighed; thinking of what had been Tokyo's biggest mess, an unsolved mess. A lot of people had been devastated by this, mainly people who worked there. The weirder was that Muraki, the opera director, looked like he didn't care, like he was totally blasé. He declared that after everything that happened, he didn't minded anymore, he would just rebuild it.

The worst for the police wasn't the fact that it wasn't unsolved, but that it cost them the inspector Kurosaki. He closed his eyes, thinking with sadness about the young man, who was promised to a good career. But now…

"What are you thinking about?"

Konoe turned to see Watari who was holding a cup of coffee in his hands. The older man smiled and answered.

"I was thinking about the Opera…"

Watari nodded, quite nostalgic. He missed Hisoka too, a lot, and in fact, everyone here missed him, except some peoples he didn't like.

"I miss Kurosaki-kun too. But it is like this. We couldn't force him."

Konoe nodded. Yes, his younger man here had left just after the opera's incident, saying that he wouldn't forget or be motivated enough to be a good policeman. They all thought it was the traumatism. The firemen had found him in time before he could get really burned. He just had some minors injuries that healed now.

They didn't really knew were he was now. Watari and he weren't seeing each other much. He knew that he would move away from Tokyo, that's all.

While they were talking about him, Hisoka was standing in the street, waiting for a bus. In fact, it wasn't only the bus he was waiting. He smiled and saw a dark haired girl coming toward him.

"Hi Hisoka!"

"Hi Maria, ready to leave?"

"I am leaving later, don't you remember?"

He smiled. He remembered what happened well. He had wake up a hospital, and she was there. He wasn't really wounded, and if he had been, it wouldn't have mattered. He had asked her if she was okay, and she had answered that yes. Once she was sure she wouldn't be heard, she had muttered quickly:

"They are both alive."

Hisoka feel light then. Relief was washing him, and it was oh so pleasant! He would have liked her to repeat it again and again, but she couldn't.

Some times later, when he had come home, he had find Tsuzuki at his flat. He looked fine. The man hugged him tightly and Hisoka had embraced him too. They had stayed like that for long, savouring this moment. Then they had make projects. They would have to go, away from Japan, far away. He told him that he had been hurt during the fight, but Tatsumi had found him and after they escaped, he had healed him.

As he was thinking about this, he felt an arm around his waist. He looked up to see a tall and dark haired man. He smiled.

"Hi Asato…"

Tsuzuki smiled. He loved to hear his name from Hisoka's mouth. No one ever pronounced it with so much love. He greeted Maria who looked happy to see him. She left them soon to go home. Tatsumi would certainly wait for her. She just wanted to say goodbye to them, because it was the day Hisoka and Tsuzuki would left Japan for the USA. They already obtained everything they needed, false identities and passports. Maria and Tatsumi would leave Japan for Paris a little later. It always had been a dream for her to go there.

As she was walking away, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were standing there, waiting for the bus which would lead them to their plane. They ignored the stares of the peoples. They would ignore it all their lives, like Maria and Tatsumi (people were shocked to see a man with such a young girl).

Soon they were flying away, toward their new home, toward a new life together.

**The**** End!**

**Sorry for those who wanted all of them dead, but I tend to like happy ending! **

**I put USA for Tsuzuki and Hisoka because I**** would like to travel there and Paris for Maria and Tatsumi because it's where my father lived. **


End file.
